The Last Vul Soren Valkyrie
by Vul Soren
Summary: Vaajltirqa Vul Soren has met Thorin Oakenshield 60 years after the fall of Dale,she knew because she was there,and now joined his band of dwarves, with a hobbit and wizard to reclaim Erebor,but she didn't know his true intentions,she then found she was more than the average woman,she was the Valkyrie,the last,but as she journeys with Thorin she also finds she feels more for him.
1. PROLOGUE:The Kindling Of My Anger

Vaajltirqa Vul Soren was as any human would describe a fair maiden but overlooked by many, and rejected by all who believed she was not worthy of existence in our world, but were we ever so wrong in our ,many could say she was scared for her life or that she was but a damsel in distress awaiting her paladin to fix all that was wrong, or that she was just a wondering lifeless we all know that she was chosen and placed here for a reason.-Accounts Unknown

PROLOUGE:

Ashes drifted across my cheek, my hair was gray from the ashes that littered the lifeless corpses that were once my people, once the mightiest warriors that ever lived were crushed by an unknown source of dark beings, even I knew what this meant-if we can't stop them then no one can.

I could hear the cries of women and wails of children as they were plucked from their hiding spots to be taken and the men were to have their throats torn by their swords and daggers.I dare not move out in the streets for fear of detection, not in the streets, too open, I will not face the same I must move, I must _survive._

So I ran through the streets of fighting men and those that were dead, I ran so fast when I stopped to check my cover that I felt my heart pounding my ribs. I looked around crazily and across the street I saw my father; dual wielding two star-steel swords, the very weapons we crafted for my older brother's sixteenth name swung with madness and hatred, I have never seen my father respond to violence in this way, it was frightful to even think he knew how to kill.

He took on a dozen of these dark creatures at once, countering every strike they drove on him, in return he gave them a brutal slash, one on the shoulder; another from it's ear, another charged with it's hatchet of crude iron in an arch, my father quickly blocked the creature blade, sparks flew, in a quick succession another spun on him and slashed his calf.

My face twisted in anguish, I ran towards him shouting," Father!"

He looked to me,his eyes pleaded for me to turn tail and hide, to run away from these monsters," Vaajl," he whispered," No." But I was too late, too slow, as a huge dark brute picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, I bucked and bite him over and over," FATHER!"

I reached out to him, arm outstretched, my father returned it with sorrow piercing his eyes, his clear white iris was surrounded with grief, his bloodshot eyes, my eyes staring back.


	2. The Smoldering Welcome

Here I was a teenager who was around fourteen who looked plus four years, with only my name; armor, bow and sword, my word, my virginity and my older brother: who was off hadn't treated me as well, all I am now was because of that night, twelve years ago, the night Ardon was besieged and what were dark creatures were orcs imbued with mesimiyt, a dark liquid that enhanced speed; mobility, endurance and gave a huge amount of adrenaline that when improperly used could stop the gave them the power to gorge themselves stupid, after all the Ancients were the first and only powerful enough to consume it.

Had I known this then I could have saved him.

I started to look for the nearest whorehouse, one that I know my brother would visit; with elegant and very unchaste women, well they have to be unchaste and raunchy if the work him all I have to do is find the loudest room and the woman must have only the darkest hair with cream skin offsetting their bright blue eyes, that was always 's when I saw the sign," **The White Lily**."

Pushing the large door open, I stepped inside to see refinement, beautifully dressed women in silk, who all seemed to flock towards me at once like vultures over a dead carcass or was that the time I saw a man's coin purse fall and beggars swarmed around the poor man and fought over the sliver and gold, even the man's clothes, down to his socks.

This is why I never even want to distract my brother from his **games** at times, for they **always** flock," My look at those eyes," one cooed," With muscles like those..."another said.

"Are you alone pretty one?"

My head turned towards the voice that ceased all others," Ah, white eyes; strong build, yes, you're a young white pretty you're at the "White Lily," she teased with a soft seductive voice.

"I'm looking for-"

"I know what you're looking for," short girl with a mass of blonde curls with brown eyes started that anyone could tell she was no older than thirteen," An easy time with Lyndra upstairs, come don't be shy," he came closer and nearly kissed me but I grabbed her eyes widened with fear.

"I shall start over-I'm looking for a man, taller than me, silver hair and white eyes, much like mine, where is he?"

"We do not give information away on our costumers, now release my girl our I'll have you thrown are you for business, should I have some of my best girls sent up,"The woman spoke calmly.

I released the girls throat," So he is here," I stared to walk up the stairs.

The headmistress walked right in front of me clearly agitated," No one is allowed up unless they have business with the I cannot allow you further I will inform the man you want that you are ,set and wait, he will be done shortly."

At that I snorted, my brother finished shortly, he had been here an hour before I came, I rubbed my forehead and sighed," Fine, I will wait, but you tell that lazy bastard that his sister is waiting downstairs and that the tournament is within the warn him that in ten minutes I'll come up there and beat his ass bloody if he's not ready."

"Will do," and off she went.

So I walked back down, a perfect path was cut clear for me, all the whores that witnessed the show were wary of me.

Finding a sofa with no one on it was a remarkable thing in a whorehouse, so I took the set, just as a rough; mountain came by,his arms were two of my heads had to set next to me.

"What's a fair lass like you doing in armor, much less not underneath me without it, and I've found one with breasts no doubt, hopefully with an ass too," he grinned with yellowed teeth almost rotten, if he was any closer I might throw up.

When I didn't answer he came closer," Say you aren't one them, want a little time with 'Boulder."

Trying to hold back your barf isn't the funniest thing to accomplish," Wait, well aren't I a lucky son of a bitch, found me a right virgin, wait till I tell the boys about this one," he smiled," Come on, sweetie talk to me, say yes to Boulder."

"Back off, away now," I said.

"Dove, you don't know what you're missing-"

" I know what you'll be missing," My brother growled with fangs bared.

"Fuck, Vulthiem, who the hell is she to you?"

I looked straight into the man's eyes, show him who I am.

"Vult, she you're sister, hell, she's sexier than I thought, you told me and the boys she was fair, but not gorgeous," He looked to Vulthiem," Never will I make that mistake again," he got up and bowed low," Forgive me milady."

As he left, my brother turned to me," You okay?"

"Yes, but we still have that tournament."

"No, not us, me only, I won't have you fight."

My anger rose," What, why? No, I will fight," I stood up to face him in his eyes," with you."

"You're too young to do this, besides they won't let you because you're a girl, not like we'd be able pass you as a male with your size," he said looking down at me, he saw the resentment in my eyes," I can't lose you, not you, I loved father too much as well, I would never abandon his word, I don't know what I do if I lost you."

"I know what you do: you'd drink and whore just as before and do it even after my death, you don't not even care if were alive just like mother," I snapped and ran out of the building into the busy market of the streets.

"Vaajl! Wait!"

I kept running on as the memories of that night returned, the wind picked up, the dust of the streets rose, my hair whipped my face but I ran on.

Everywhere people where running, the world was dark, did the clouds cover the sun right now? No, this isn't right, this is different, my past is coming back.

As I am running I feel the chill of the wind until the the sky is covered with fire, the homes; the grass the people, men and women even children are drenched in are torn asunder, into rubble.

So hot, overheating, run find shelter, this is no storm, this is a massacre. _Survive_.

I look over head and see a dragon circling around the city, wings that blocked the sun, breath that melted all in its path: this is death in the form of a dragon. I must help who I can." DARGON,FLEE,GO UNDERGROUND!"

But no one heard me.

So I ran, not out field but I went to the lowest part of the city that I could find, lucky for there was a well, and luckily I knew the right spell that would allow me to breathe I dived in, and hid at the bottom of the well, I just hope my brother found a better hiding spot and that he will be alive for I truly regret what I had last said to him.

As I waited there I saw particles come down the well, ash, always the damned ash, ever so fateful in my life, my memories started to return: his eyes, his white eyes, I thought as I slipped into the nightmare as the dragon roared above my hiding spot: must I always hide from my fate.

 _Today I had relived my past and survived once more in a nightmare that was too real, Vulthiem, I'm so sorry_ , I sobbed in my restless night terror.


	3. Twin Daggers

It was now sixty years since the destruction of Dale and now I'm a woman seventy-four but my age really looked eighteen, by now everyone seemed to lose hope in the western lands for fear of the rumors and legends of the dragon, in seven decades two glorious, robust cities had been was a very short span of time for me, weird that I never age anymore, both of where I was present, if I'm thinking correctly then it seems someone wants me dead, why? I had never found my brother, he was dead or alive and I will never know, such hateful words were my last, fate has mocked me once more.

 _What could I possibly know or have that someone would see me as a threat?_

I pondered over this as I walked down the unused road, pine trees surrounded my left and grass was a lush, dark against the wetness of the dirt white hair was plastered to my skull under my red leather helmet that had a long black leather braid that was on top of my helmet, but my hair and black braid moved freely as I looked to my sides, my helmet went only to the tip of my nose and leaving a gap for my mouth as it circled around and left larger hole for my eyes, my armor was soaked but nothing magic couldn't handle, I may not be able to stop the rain but I can dry objects and people out with heat.

Every step made a muddy splash, when the rain stops I'll have to remember to clean off my red leather arms were soaked along with my wrist braces that went up to my elbow and laced under my forearm along with my red leather skirt that only covered the back and rain drop seemed to fall on my red leather corset and red leather shoulder pads ,the right shoulder had four bones curving in towards me but was dull at the tips[thankfully I won't stab myself],funny it was all red, where as I had nothing else to cover myself expect the leather leggings underneath my armor and thankfully it was lets say I was soaked in pouring rain, in a storm that would last all day.

But I walked on, trudging through the rain with my large black horse, Hauntmere who was two heads taller than me, he neighed and nudged me," Yeah, I know,I dislike the rain as much as you when its pouring cats and dogs along with the cattle," he shook his head," Did I forget to mention the chickens? How about some fried eggs?" He neighed once more in agreement.

As I walked I heard the sound of hooves behind me, from the sound I could judge that they weren't that big, more like ponies, a lot of them too but one hove was bigger than the rest.

I turned around too see a haze trough the rain, figures, more than dozen, one was taller on average horse and the rest were shorter with came closer until I could fully see them, all fifteen of them.

They stopped and stared for second, wary of all who I met on the back roads I unsheathed my long sword, waiting for them to didn't gasp but one came closer to his friends, a smaller person and whispered to a taller rider," You don't mean to hurt her, do you?"

I burst into a long deep laugh, so much like my father's it stung," Oh, dear, you my little friend are mistaken, I've suffered worse," I said keeping my head low.

"Come on it's just an old crone, lets leave her be," One of the younger of their company said.

"Old crone? Boy, you insult me, old I may be, but I for damn sure look better than your grandma," I lifted my face up, to show them, white eyes this he seemed ashamed and lingered back.

"So, what are you if not an old woman, state it quickly," their leader spoke with unbreakable line of sight, his dark blue eyes seemed to burn holes in mine," or should we have your head, creature."

"No creature I am, dwarf, but a traveler, scouring the land for paying work," I responded in my own time.

"A sellsword, I've never liked you're kind, you come running at the jingle of silver and leave once its 're kind is ever unreliable and blotching everything up," said the leader with hatred twisting his face as his matted long black hair fell over his face.

"So much for you to say, I've never liked dwarves myself ya know, too greedy and when you need help they aren't to be seen," I mocked, if they weren't so greedy then my brother would still be here and not elsewhere, I was ever so alone without him, they had caught the dragon's eye, but what use would it be to argue with them, I'd get nowhere.

"Don't mock my kinsmen, _Ancient,_ " another spoke to me," I know exactly what you are devil."

I had no response, I simply stared at him and his long white beard drenched, water fell off in droplets. I had no true answer to give to these dwarves, but just then I thought of it," Only if everyone knew, only if **you** knew what it meant, me as well," I looked to him and down to the ground and walked off," only if I knew," I whispered to myself.

"Knew what?" The leader added with his way of trying to pressure me, I suppose to kick his ass.

I stared back up at him," Why would I tell a **dwarf** , now leave me be, and don't you dare follow me." I said looking to their leader with murder in my eyes.

I went to Hauntmere who was a very tall horse and **very** large, he bent down and I swung my leg over and gripped the reins, I looked back only once to see the smallest person staring back, his green eyes fixed and concentrated, pondering over what I had said, wanting to be away I set my horse to a gallop, out of sight.

" _Come, let us make these for you're brother, soon he will be a man and a man must own his own weapon," Father said to me, as he took me by the hand and had me stand next to the forge," now we start to get the coals warm, you know what to do," he said motioning to the bellows," wait till I get a spark going."_

 _He went and started the forge, he looked to me," Now, Vaajl," he said and I grabbed the ropes and started to pull, it was strenuous work but it made my arms as strong as they are now, most girls wanted dolls, I wanted my fathers approval, I wanted nothing more than for him to be proud of my hard work._

" _Don't give up now," he said when he saw the strain on my face," keep the flame going, you must always keep the temperature the same," he went on, and so I did, many times I wanted to give but I wouldn't be able to face my father for why, he made me strong, he was my only reason._

 _He started to heat the unfinished blade and placed it on the anvil, he struck it over and over, every time a '_ **_bang_** _,'_ followed by sparks, **_bang_** _.'_

I awoke with a start to see three enormous trolls! They were smashing human bones to powder, to dust!

"Always fun to crush, eh," one said," Yeah, ever a laugh," another went on.

"Wait look, our booty is moving!"

They stopped and stared at me, all pondering of which way seemed best to break it to me: how they'll eat me, I suppose.

"Should we try to squash it or make a soup!"

I must have fell asleep and then been captured by trolls!

Just then a dwarf sprung from behind the trees," Hopefully you're not alone," I whisper to myself.

"Come on, crush it already!"

That's when a rather large foot came crushing down but I quickly folded my body in half and cartwheeled from under the troll's foot, stupid trolls they should always tie the dinner up, being disarmed of my sword left my twin daggers to do the work, I grabbed them from my boots and stabbed behind the knee of the first the other over the thigh and bringing the other back over my head and screwing it into the rib-cage, that caused the beast to grapple it gritty large hands around me and sling me into the nearest tree behind the dwarf.

More dwarves appeared to the clearing thinking to gain the upper hand, all wide-eyed at me as I slid myself back up and stood over them with my left arm dangling, dagger still clutched. I spit blood on the ground and took my arm and relocated it back in place, then picking up my fallen blade and turning my attention back to the trolls," Haven't tasted my own blood in years," I spit more out," bitter," again I went leaping on one troll's hand that tried to catch me and dodged jumping on its head, retracting my daggers back to give a boost and stab the eyes, the creature wailed on.

I back-flipped off the troll's head, landing in a format close to the ground, daggers dripping in its blood, ready for more," Will you help or not!"

The dwarves seemed devastated but regained themselves, the fight was on.


	4. Finding Company Along The Road

"That was the best fighting I've ever seen," The smallest of the group exclaimed, that I now think is a hobbit," In all my life I've never seen anyone move so..so,graceful."

"Then you've never met my brother," I said, speaking the truth.

"Who's your brother?"

"If you don't get out much then you wouldn't know him, much less recognize my brother," I responded.

"What's his name?" The little person asked with pleading eyes.

"Vulthiem-,"I started.

"Vulthiem Vul Soren,"the eldest of the dwarves said," should have know you were his younger sister, Vaajltirqa, the stature; hair, build, stance, all but the spoke of ,now I see where you got that fight from in ya." _His eyes_.

"You've spoken with him? When? Recently? Where is he," I bombarded him.

"I haven't spoken to him, since.. since you know when." His eyes downcast, I knew of when he spoke.

"So he's dead," I cringed, all these years of search, sixty years, those words I had last said was the worst mistake I've made," I've searched sixty years and now I learn this."

The dwarf came and patted my shoulder just as I collapsed on the nearest as hard as this was on me, I didn't know if I had it in me to cry over someone who hated me at the start, sad thing was I loved him no matter what.

"Lass, I'm sorry," another dwarf came forward," for what I know he was good man."

I stood up and walked around with my hands knotted in my hair," DAMN THAT DRAGON,EVERYTHING THAT WAS LEFT,"I shouted to the sky, picking up a large rock the size of hobbit and hurling it into a tree, a thunderous crack followed by flying splinters ,"YOU'VE TAKEN FROM,"I came with my fist bared down in the earth causing a wave of force over the ground, crushing rocks beneath," ME...taken," I doubled over heaving my tears out," taken.. from me."

The dwarves were cautious to go near me, but the hobbit seemed to gather up his courage and face the beast before him-me.

He came over and ensured that was all for a reason and the gods had some plan, that was when I blacked out.

Later I jolted awake, maybe twelve hours I may have been out, I found Hauntmere standing over me, nudging my head," Hey, boy," I rubbed his mane," I'm really glad you're still with me."

I looked around the area I was at, not ten feet away was a bluff with the most gorgeous night sky, the wind on my face and a fire behind me. _Wait, there is a fire behind me with fifteen figures, no fourteen figures._

A shadow passed by my back leaving a chill, the fifteenth figure, he stood over the ledge looking to no where in particular, I would read his mind if only his wasn't so trouble or locked up as it is, if I were to try I might have headache for months.

He never moved, never made a sound, he was a ghost lost in his past as much as I am in mine.

I stood up wobbling with every step I took, _I must have been laid out for days,_ I thought as I made my way to the fire, every head popped up in turn as I sat next to the little hobbit who may have been afraid at first of me, but saw me for what I truly am just as my father saw.

"Never thought you'd wake up, its been at least three day, maybe another half," he said offering me what was left of their supper.

My voice was hard strained and was raspy as it barely came out," No thank you, but water would be most appreciated."

"Sure," he handed me a skin, the water was cold from the night air as I gulped it down, apologizing that I had drank it all," no, that's you sure about your hunger, its been three days?" He paused and was about ready to ask another question but was given a glare from another.

"I've went longer than this."

After a few moments silence one spoke, a light-haired dwarf" So, Vulthiem was you're brother?"

"Yes, he was," I responded.

Again the young light-haired dwarf pressed," What caused your outburst back there?'

"If you were at Dale and saw the city burn with you're brother somewhere in the city and went on sixty years not knowing they were alive or dead takes its toll, as well as you're growing hatred for the damned beast that killed them-then you would understand why, you would understand the importance of you're words at that very moment, good or.. ill," I said meeting his eye as a tear welled up.

"Words? Woman, you speak in riddles," he added.

"I said the worst things, at the moment I was pissed over something I shouldn't have argued over and spilled loose at the wrong time."

"What did you say?"

I breathed in deep," We were in Dale attending a tournament there, I being the one always on time I found him in a whorehouse an hour before it started," I wiped my tears away," I confronted him, he was willing to go but said I was to stay behind," I spoke more and saw the figure from the ledge return to the fire," we argued, he explained that he wouldn't know what to do if I were to die," I didn't add my father in, they would know too much," I was so stupid that I ran my mouth and said -I know what you do: you'd drink and whore just as before and do it even after my death-and ran out of the building just as the dragon attacked Dale, I never saw him or heard from him, he called my name out as I ran, now I wish like hell that I would have stopped. I have nightmares, repeating memories, every time I try to turn back but I always awake and realize: it was a dream..."

"Why didn't you turn back?"

Now this was the figure in the dark that spoke, his dark blues eyes glowing against the flames." Why-I'll tell you, I was selfish, I cared more about what I wanted then, and I was punished for it, even before I was born I was being punished."

"How could someone be punished before they were born?" The hobbit asked.

"Maybe the gods saw who I would become and decided my fate or maybe I was such a horrible person in my past life that they thought I would be the same, maybe they were right."

"Where did you live when you were born?" He asked.

"Ardon-"

"The grand city that was destroyed by orcs, ten years ago," the eldest of the dwarves said.

"Those orcs were imbued with mesimiyt," I added," they were no longer just orcs, their speed; strength, intelligence and endurance were gives a huge amount of adrenaline that kill all who drink that are not worthy."

"Sounds like you know a lot about it."

"Of course I do, my people found it."

"Wait," their leader said," you're people didn't invent it?"

"No,its was spring that was found by the Ancients and undertook a ritual to become mesimiyt no longer, the living can't drink from the dead, and become a substance in which that was a liquid, of what the ritual consents of I do not know. I or anyone would never find that spring."

"Well you can find 't you?"

"No," I sighed," there was only one ever found, only one that the Ardaradon had placed here."

"Why not," one of the youngest dwarves asked," why have only one?"

"Let me explain it, maybe if I told you the whole story, like this, then you would understand: Ardaradon, the god of the Valkyries, he made the human and are you're everyday people who were judged unworthy of his wings and gave them only immortal was given a longer life than human, for those who were worthy enough of long life, he gave them no wings when the humans died and immortal did so in their own time they became the Fallen, souls who never left the afterlife and stayed between life and death in the Heitra, what you call the wraith Heitra was overrun with souls alike, so Ardaradon made the mesimiyt- a portal of the Fallen, a substance to us when underwent a ritual to become a liquid, the mesimiyt was a portal to the souls, and with it he able to send souls back to the earth, most were what they were but one, Failendra, the first Valkyrie with the most fairest features, skin; hair, eyes, wings, all started her race, but slowly they died, when they returned to the mesimiyt they were neither human nor immortal and were bound in the Heitra forever," I said taking in everyone's silence,"Failendra was the first and last Valkyrie in known history."

They sat silent for awhile until the hobbit spoke,"What? That's cliff-hanger...wait, you're here!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're hair, eyes! They're her soul found a way through."

"Nonsense, I'm only a descendant of an old bloodline, besides mesimiyt stops those who don't fit in both or one."

He scratched his head," Then why did it not stop Failendra?"

"Please, let us move to a different conversation...May I ask why thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and a wizard," I said pointing to them," are traveling west?"

No one spoke for a while, that's when the wizard spoke up," That is none of your concern."

I scoffed," None of my concern, I nearly became supper for trolls; I speak with dwarves over my past that which I've never told anyone, I've made a friend out of a hobbit, and now I'm arguing with a wizard, not just any wizard mind you," I stood up," but Gandalf the Grey," I bowed," so the past four days are none of my concern."

He kept his eyes on me, he knew I was right and that I needed a proper answer.

"I will tell you, but its for your ears only," he said then lowering his tone, and receiving a glare from the leader," we are on a quest, that will take us all the way to mountain that looms over the ruins of Dale and there we will destroy the dragon Smaug and take back Erebor."

I started a hysterical laugh that was uncontrollable, they all eyed me, their leader seemed insulted so I quit,"What, you're serious aren't you?" He nodded, and there I went again until I got up put my hands over my throbbing ribs.

"That is the stupidest if not the dumbest idea of the year or any I ever heard of! A sliver of chance, that being said if you don't get incinerated," I laughed out making a huge ' woof ' sound," and a larger chance of that...Where do I sign up?"

"We are not jesters in motley," their leader said with a disgusted look in his eye.

"I do not take you for jesters or jokes," I said standing before him, his head only reaching my shoulders," I take you for a damned fool, a good fool," I spoke plainly and started to laugh again as I patted his shoulder and went to set down again.

"But seriously though," I started," that is a bad idea, but you all have courage no man, elf or dwarf would challenge a dragon if their home or close kin was is why I want to help, I have no future ahead of me, my whole family is what I got a time before for not reacting quickly enough," I said pointing to the white scar that ran down from the side of my temple and faded down my left eye and that grazed the very side of my lip, and a small faded white scar over my left cheekbone," and don't want another child to suffer the same as I did because of strong imbued with mesimiyt is not a good combination, a dragon that ruined a strong fortress is you let me help or not?"

They all seemed to think for second, one spoke up and said," We'll need her skill, we've seen her handle trolls like they were insects, she was there when Dale was destroyed, she has seen the dragon and survived," this dwarf said, his hat bobbing as he spoke, soon murmurs leader looked to me, as if he was trying to figure out a password; combination, and lock all at once, his companions seemed to have disagreed with him.

"Fine, though I doubt you'll be much use to us, you are welcome in joining our campaign, and you will address me as Oakenshield,not any other name-you are no friend of mine," his voice was harsh and cold, unwelcoming.

I nodded in approval, but kept eye contact, showing him: I'm no where near frightened.

"Well, I had better make sure all my things are ready," I said getting up to check my things, when I searched around where I slept, I found all my equipment; my bow, sword, daggers, along with my helmet and the necklace that I always wore, a silver chain with my father's ring. _It must have fell of when the troll threw me, I_ thought. I slipped it around my head and let it fall down my leather corset, there it sat atop my breasts.


	5. Is That Necessarily The Right

We walked now for what had seemed a decade but was only a day, their pace was that day I had released Hauntmere back into the wild, he was of the wild and belonged soullessly to it.

"Hauntmere,"I whispered," You were always my closest friend," wrapping my arms around his neck," I hope some day you'll understand, I'll never throw you out, I'll never leave you again as I have to now," I said letting go and walking back to the group with my head facing towards the ground.

Oakenshield started to whisper as if I couldn't hear him," Women and their soft hearts, that horse was better off without her," I kept my head low and kept my pace, tears threatening.

Hauntmere started to whine and neigh, I kept going despite my want to turn around, everyone had their eye on me and Hauntmere,then Hauntmere came up behind me and pranced rolled in the grass and curled around my boots like a large nudged my face and blew air out to my face that made my hair part with the wind,"Thorin, I believe you are wrong, that horse loves her as she dose it," Gandalf said walking away leaving a confused look on his face I had noticed.

Hauntmere then leaned his forehead on mine and neighed once more before he took off, letting me know that he would return one day. I put my hand in the air just as Hauntmere turned one last time and bucked the air," Ever spirited you shall be," I muttered and turned back to the company.

"Finished yet or would you like to say goodbye to that beast once more,"Oakenshield said standing before me and taunting the same way my brother had always did, Vulthiem was not as kind as others had thought him to be.

"Mock me all you want," I said glaring down at him," but not my horse," I said giving his chest a slight push before walking around him, starting to be frantic I put my helmet on, something was going to happen today and it won't be a cat fight between me and Oakenshield.

"Well, that could have gone worse," a very tall dwarf said that had more weapons than I could carry, along with his many tattoos," don't blow it for your sake, she dangerous enough," he advised.

"What could one woman do?" I heard him smart back under his breath.

We then hiked more, the trees that surrounded us gave way to a golden plane with white boulders, much like the planes where I was from when I adventured with my brother as a child,but for some reason I could not remember how I traveled them, I knew I was not afoot-

"Who's there!" I heard a dwarf shout.

I unsheathed my sword from the scabbard on my back and held it with two hands as a claymore, for it was that big, just as soon as we heard a wolf cry," Was that a wolf," the hobbit said with concern stressing his face,"No, it's not," I answered and grabbed the hobbit and slung him to the middle of the group, barely missing warg as it lunged at me and the hobbit.

Throwing the hobbit and twirling myself back around, sword already in motion and cleaving down on the warg, killing it instantly as its corpse slid to the hobbit and his bare face in shock as he looked back to me and my large blackened steel sword that was thick with warg blood.

"We need to get out of here!" I shouted to nodded, then answering a question Gandalf had asked.

Another warg had come with his friends, maybe was put down with an arrow from our company and a swing from the ' Many Weapons Warrior '.

The two left were circling me and snapping at anyone who came near, the other was at another side and the other in front of me, they pounced at once. I dropped on my back throwing my sword to the side and reaching for my daggers, as the were over me I slashed with the both at once through their necks, starting with both over the other shoulder and arching down.

They fell over me with daggers caught in their throats, the smell of their fur was bad enough, being showered in their blood was the worst.

"Someone help me, "the hobbit panicked.

"Hold there Bilbo, they may still be alive," another held him back.

"Hey, where's Vaajl?" One asked.

"She's under them," the hobbit said pointing to the two wargs, clearly angered.

"Well lets find out if Bilbo is right," I knew that voice anywhere-Oakenshield,"come on, as much as we'd be better off without her."

"Without her our Bilbo would have been killed by that warg,"Gandalf said.

That's when light came from where I lay, they studied my body," Is she dead?" One poked me.

"She is part of your company Thorin, she is your charge," Gandalf said leaning on his gave him the coldest glare as the others heaved the dead wargs off me.

He turned his head towards me and knelt down to check my pulse, just then I started coughing up splattered over the first thick layer of warg blood, a little even sprayed him in the face," She's alive," he said, wiping the blood from his face.

My eyes popped open, blood covered my face everywhere but my cloudy white eyes." It'll take more than two wargs to kill me, Oakenshield, I'm one tough bitch," I smiled broadly," think about that next time and about what an unlucky bastard you are."

I caused the rest to laugh," No time, we need to leave."Oakenshield said crossly, not even offering to help.

"Sure, love you too!" I said as I stood up without help, cracking every direction and gathering my weapons," I'll just limp my way."

I had limped a lot since then, every now and then I'd lag behind, cursing with every step as we ran across the plane. I then saw a sleigh of sort out of the woods, a small man in back, holding on as tight as he could with... **Rabbits! Rabbits** pulling the sleigh.

The small man stopped us short, and spoke with Gandalf, who turned out to be Radagast the Brown, before saying," These are Rustabell rabbits," he said with small planted on his face that meant only pure mischief," I'd like to see them try."

So we ran,our group going as fast as they me the hobbit was lagging behind so I turned around and scooped him up over my left shoulder," I can run myself," he argued," Yeah I know, but not fast enough," I said back and ran with my blade in my right hand.

The company picked up the pace to a full out sprint, I started to lag," Woman, hurry, and run faster!"Oakenshield shouted. I made myself run faster, but my strength was not enough,the company turned right by the nearest boulder and hid. I sat the hobbit down," Go," I said.

"No, I'm not, not if you're staying," he argued once more.

"GO!"I shouted and drew the attention of nearby wargs that had hobbit looked to me and the wargs, over by the boulder's side I spotted Oakenshield, I nodded to him, I don't know if he understood but I think or believe he did."Go, to the company," when he didn't, I yelled," now!" I sheathed my sword.

As the hobbit ran to them I turned around and I whispered to myself," If I die today," I stood where I was, and unsheathed my bow and shot the nearest warg, then when warg was down," then send me away with," I stepped over its massive paw and saw the orc underneath squirming to get away. I shot at its throat," the song of your wings, for blood shall wait to be paid if I live."

More were coming, too much for one ' woman '.I ran over to the boulder, with a warg hot on my heels, his hatchet over the top of the boulder I took a leap over, down, under the was ready with their bow and let loose missing my head by an inch. This _is higher up than I thought, hopefully I won't break my neck._

But I didn't have to worry about that because someone caught me as I fell down, crashing into them and everyone behind them.

I looked to see who had caught me and found deep blue eyes staring back at my own, he did understand," Get off me, woman," he growled, so climbed off, offer my hand to him, but he did not accept my offer and helped himself up.

"You're undoing my right with your wrong-dwarf," I said stalking off, leaving a scowl on his face.

We ran further until we were surrounded by the pack," In here, you fools," Gandalf shouted to us as he disappeared down a hole, the others followed down with him, now three were left I being one.

"Kili, go now!" Oakenshield had shouted, he put down another before he went to the hole, we covered him as he went," Now your turn, go down," he said to me.

"I will not-"I had started before he pushed me down the hole and there I went, backwards down the hole, he came in shortly after. I started to open my mouth but he held his hand up," I don't want to hear it," he said standing up.

We all heard next was the sounds of orc cries above us and down slid an orc went to the corpse and pulled out an arrow of fine make," Elves," he said in disgust, hatred rolling from his words.

"There seems to be a path, should we follow it," the ' Many Weapons Warrior ' said.

"Follow it of course." Another responded quickly.


	6. Oh,That's The Reason Why

We followed the path out to a clearing that was a large valley, silver waterfalls echoed through, and at the bottom was homes crafted with delicate design: Elven place was surrounded by large trees that overhung the buildings, all of them seemed to shimmer of silver and gold like the sun projected natural colors of summer off the buildings, it was nothing I could describe with one word.

"You lead us to elves,"Oakenshield looked to the city and back up to Gandalf," to the **enemy," he** spat towards the city once more.

"This here is Imladris, but is known by another name..."Gandalf started," Rivendell,"Bilbo, I now knew to be his name, finished.

Mr. I-Hate-Everything-Elvish-Or-Anything-Not-Dwarven, would have had our hides if we spoke of the beauty or splendor, fitting name I say, long name though, am I right, he really needs to hate something different so it'll be shorter and easier to say,I'm surprised that he doesn't have migraines from thinking how much he hates them, that might be the reason I always see him rubbing his temples.

We walked on, down the narrow path, I took in the beauty of Rivendell as my eyes wandered the land, looking behind me as I caught another's eye, I just smiled a true smile, at the extravagant beauty around me, the sun catching my white eyes making them seem as if they were large diamonds, not knowing who was there because of the blinding hair under my helmet caught on my face shining like threads of silver in the sunlight from the wind, despite all the warg blood that lingered in my hair and that covered my face.

Over a small bridge we had went on a round platform. I stepped forward and looked head snapped at the slightest sound, only to see that we were being surrounded by elven riders.

I was dragged to the center of the group as if I couldn't fend for my riders circled around us, our circle enclosed on me and Bilbo as they backed up to stray from the elven riders.

One of the Elves were circling around, taking full measure of us, he stopped before Gandalf and swung his leg over his dark handed another his helmet and embraced the wizard.

They started to speak in elvish to the other," What are they saying, Vaajl?" I heard the hobbit ask.

"I have no idea, you would think over my plus seventy-two years I would have known all languages," I answered, receiving a puzzled look from him and an unbelievable look from others who had heard me.

They spoke on, the elf motioned towards me,"Ladrengilnith,"he said along with other elvish words.

Gandalf the proceeded to explain, but was cut short by the elf when he noticed Oakenshield,"Thorin, son of Thrain,"the elf said lifting his gaze.

"I don't believe have met," Thorin responded with unaffected posture, but I saw that inside he was irritated by the notion that this elf knew who he was and would later know his motives possibly.

"You have your grandfathers bearings," he went made a cold glimmer shine in Thorin' elf turned his attention towards me again," And why have you brought her," he said staring at me with no emotion, none whatsoever.

"That," I started stepping forward to face him," I can explain myself." I tried walking closer but Oakenshield grabbed my wrist," He is not safe," he whispered. I turned around to glare at him," I am not afraid: **_no Vul Soren will submit to fear," I_** said words my father had taught me and onward I walked not looking over my shoulder.

"Ever like your father," the elf said," he too had said the same words to me once, when I ordered him to tell me what he knew about star-steel."

"You tortured him," I said narrowing my gaze," to learn the secret that he kept about star-steel."

"Yes, nasty business that," he said," and after everything we went through to get him to talk."

"He never told you because he did not intend his weapons to be used to fight dwarves," I pointed out.

The elf came closer," I will speak more of it when your ready," he said before turning his gaze back to the company and speaking something in elvish.

"Does he mean to insult us!" A dwarf said.

"No, he means to offer you shelter and food," Gandalf turned to the company.

The dwarves then made a circle and spoke in their tongue, they then sent the eldest of them to say," We will accept your offer."

Later that night I came from the room I was given for privacy, for me being a woman. I was also given a white robe that was too long and too small and that that too much cleavage, that I had melted on over my bath and found forest brown boots that helped with the length issue some.

I stepped out of my given room and headed to where I heard the most the dinner earlier I had learned the names of the dwarves that I would accompany from Bilbo, apparently he had first met Dwalin, who was the tallest and more weapons than I had eyelashes, with very bright eyes as Bilbo next was the eldest who's name was Balin with a long white beard, the next two were Thorin's nephews Fili the blonde and the younger one was Kili the darkest haired dwarf in our company, if not the youngest, both of which had dark next were five of them that fell in the door at once; Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and another wave came Bifur, Bofur, and they had arrived it was long before Thorin had showed up.

When I had reached the set-off area that the dwarves would occupy for tonight I walked down the stairs leading a moment I stood at the side of a statue, watching these dwarves jest with each other, over on the balcony they had already broke one chair. I smiled at myself, thinking, I _know that they were older than me, yes but they still had the heart to be young any race had a young fruitful soul it was dwarves, they had more spirit than any other rose and fell, many became thieves and murderous in their own way, the elves lived so long they had forgotten love and compassion and disconnected themselves from the world to let it fall to the appointed hobbit were care free but by far the most loving and caring souls, but no race matched the dwarves_.

"I know it too well," The wizard appeared right behind me," they are not what the world sees," he paused," you and your father of the Vul Soren line were always right."

"You, knew my father," I turned up at the wizard, _he must have read my mind_.

"Yes, years ago, you are him reborn, everything about you, very much in the eyes." He said," But come, let us join our friends."

So we walked to the group and sat down in empty spaces, the dwarves the regaling us with stories of their past, much laughter was heard, until on of the younger dwarves asked about my facial scars. I shifted in my seat and looked to everyone in turn," Are you sure you want to know?" They all seemed to nod besides Thorin who sat in the corner not paying any mind.

"Fine I shall begin: I was eight when the they came, they being the orcs, the y came for what purpose is still unclear to me even after seventy-two plus some years. I've found no clue as to why the came," I said with my voice wavering," it was a slaughter, men were killed as normal but what they did to the woman and children was unconscionable," I had now drew the attention of the shadow that lingered in the dark, his eyes fixed," I was made to watch along with my father as they went from woman to child as they defiled never did touch us, they went on through the night." Tears were free now, everyone had their eyes downcast," my brother wasn't there to help, you see he was cross-country, me father had his calf cut, he was of no shape to they were done the murdered them all and feasted on their flesh, gorged themselves, and when they were finished with that," I started to sob a little as I felt a small hand cover my back and turned to find Bilbo's eye full with pain and hurt because of my misery.

I couldn't take it anymore I stood up over the balcony and turned to face them, instead I bolted. I cannot rethink my past. _SURVIVE! SURVIVE_ , the word screamed in my head. I ran for my room, the company not twenty feet behind me.

I turned the corner and opened the door to my room, just as I slammed it shut I felt the other side collide with the impact of another, my hands were frantic as I quickly locked the door.

Walking over to the other side of the bed facing toward the window, I slumped down and sobbed, voicing were pleading through the other side of the door.

After a minute passed the voices quieted, thinking they left I stood up wondering if they were gone, when I approached the door and leaned on it with my ear.

"I hear you breathing," A voice said," I can't have one of my company suffering from terrors of their past," the voice continued, _Thorin, of else refers the company as to theirs_ ," you will let me in or you will not continue along with the company...I know you're still there."

"What use is a **woman** to **your** company?" I said more than asked.

I heard a sigh and some dwarven grunts, probably curses," Woman, you are the most difficult one I've ever spoken to," I heard him suck in air as he sighed once more," the others need you, the need your strength," I scoffed," we need you, in order to harness them into claiming what we lost, I need you." My eyebrows went up.

"Are you alone?" My weak voice asked.

"No, but if the others follow then they'll answer to me," he said," will you open the door?"

"Fine," I said softly, and I unlocked the door, and he walked in, I then quickly shut the door from prying eyes.

He walked around to the center of the room and looked to every nook and cranny and then sat himself on the bed, he felt the sides and tested the softness of the bed,"Want to trade beds, I have a bed roll," he said meaning it sarcastically but his humor was spent up by his days of sorrow.

"Sit, please, I don't want you uncomfortable." He said not taking his eyes off me.

I walked over to the elegantly crafted wooden chair that sat next to the mirror on the same side of the bed and pulled it out a few inches and faced it towards him.

When I had set down a frown came over him and line creased on his brow, he reached forward took a hold of the arm of the arms of the chair and slid it closer so that I was a foot apart from him.

"First, I cannot help you if you don't finish your story," he said holding my gaze.

My throat tightened as I gulped down my stress, he waited as I tried to speak but gave up, he moved towards the door, every step that he took I felt the pressure increase, his hand was on the doorknob," They scared me, melted flesh," I stopped and turned his head.

I looked back up to him and then shamefully bent my face down, I heard his boots ring on the floor, he sat back down and used his hand to hold my chin up, the moonlight projected everything; my hair, eyes, and mostly my tears that poured down," They melted my father with molten metal from his forge," I heaved," they asked questions that my father knew the answers too, I knew from the look in his eye."

I leaned over on the bed sobbing, how _pathetic I am, I_ thought as I was lifted back into the chair," What else did they do, you must tell me,"Oakenshield pressed.

"We were tied up by our wrists," I managed to heave out before I started again," they were finished then, I would die or my father," I cried out more and falling over his shoulder," he chose my life over his and pulled the string down," I heaved more," molten covered him, I tried to stop it, in my attempt I received," I pulled back," these scars, he planned it so I could remember what he did to my father and everyone there, he wanted me to live."

"Who? Who wanted you to live?" When he didn't get answer out he shook me," WHO WANTED YOU ALIVE!"

I was beyond frightened, I was at a paranoid state," A pale orc, whiter than me," I whispered out ,staring like a madwoman in his eyes," skin as white a winter snow."

His eyes dropped, filled by an empty had alarmed him as he sat back on the bed, he rubbed his temple," So you have suffered under him too, Azog the Defiler, he's dead, you've no worry. He murdered my father, did you know that? "

"Then you do not feel it, your heart was fixed on vengeance and now you believe he is dead, I don't share in your feelings, Oakenshield but I do understand where you come from."

"Call me by my name, not my surname, we've more in common than I've thought Lady Vaajltirqa," he said with that sad glimmer in his eye,

"And I'm no lady, you're more royalty than I'll ever be," I snorted.

"Ah, there that snotty cockiness of yours," he said with a half smile.

A moment of silence passed," This is just putting it out there: if Azog were still alive would you kill the beast?" I sat down ashamed of my foolish question, of _course he would, or would Azog kill him?_

"I would," he said standing up in front of me, he cupped my chin and lifted me up by it to his face," On your honor before mine, I'd kill the bastard again were he here now," he said, placing his lips over mine in the gentle of ways for a couple of seconds only this mattered, he let go and turned.

With that he was off, leaving me standing there, wondering of what truly happened, if he just kissed me or I had imagined it, my face flushed pink for once in my life, no one had ever made me blush, my fingers grazed over my lips to where I felt the heat most, had _it happened, and did I truly enjoy it, he_ looked back once with a half-smile and bowed his head before stepping out.

My mind told me ' _no_ ' and my heart and body said another, _seventy-two years and that's my first kiss._ It felt like nothing else and yet he was gone so quickly. Just _go to bed, he only did that to make you feel better._

I awoke in the break of dawn to the Bilbo's call, he told me all about the meeting last night that him; Balin and Thorin had attended to for the ' **wise** ' council of Elrond-the lord of Rivendell, the elf that had met us outside when we first arrived. He _had to mention his name_.

I armored myself rather quickly, placing the layers of leather over me, when I was finished dressing I hooked my daggers back in my boots, latched my bow and quiver in back and sheathed my sword in its scabbard on my back.

I walked to where the company sat waiting for me in a small courtyard with pillar statues of the elves of old, I took no notice of our wizard," Where's Gandalf?"

"He has a meeting with the White Council," Balin said as Thorin turned his head at my voice.

"Will we not wait for him?" I pressed.

"No, we won't," Thorin said walking over to me," he said not to wait for him, either way I wouldn't." He said," what took you so long?"

"Unlike you I have layers of armor, Thorin." I said smiling to myself, I slid my helmet over my hair.

Bilbo walked up beside me," He doesn't like when **you** call him that ya know."

I smiled broadly down to Bilbo," He didn't," I corrected, I said s I walked up to the front of the line.

The youngest dwarf stopped by Bilbo and said," Those two are going to make us all sick."

"Sick! Wait, I don't want to be sick," Bilbo said hurrying up to catch up to Kili,"sick how?"

"Just look at their eyes when they even **think** about each other," The other brother added.

"Oh, that sick," Bilbo said," well it shouldn't be too bad, not for them at least."

I heard little of their conversation and groans as my mind turned toward last night, but that only brought him back, my past.


	7. One Hell Of A Night

We had now been traveling faster until we **had** to through a mountain pass, this time our wizard was still occupied but ushered us that he would return.

I turned around to follow the rest of the group up the winding path.

Night took over day, the wind picked up, rain poured down on path was narrow, on my left was the mountain and my right was the ground miles roared, lightning struck the mountain and lit up the sky like fireworks in one second, then another.

The path seemed to become more narrow as we went, many times I slipped and nearly fell to bottom if not for Thorin and I slipped the harder the rain fell down as if it wanted me fall to my death, and be in a million pieces when I was to be sent to my grave: **Here lies Vaajltirqa Vul Soren, sister to Vulthiem Vul Soren, one of our companions, more of a piece than one of the company, will forever miss her face, but was not found.**

Yep, that's what the tombstone would say and I'd wonder the Heitra carrying my head and hopping on one leg, and dragging it behind me with both eyes gone from the impact of the stop at the bottom.

Every time I slipped someone would grab my wrist or shoulder, mainly it was the Thorin because of my stupidity of mentioning that I knew these mountains, so I was up front.

Suddenly lightning struck above and bits of the mountain fell down, I planted my back against the mountain and shut my eyes tight, the rocks fell smashing into each other, I was afraid to open my eyes for fear that if I did I'd see my companions falling down below in utter darkness.

"The rubble has passed, you can open your eyes," to my amazement when I did open my eyes, I found that we all were still clinging to the mountain and no one was hurt. I looked around to see Dwalin was further ahead waiting for us to join him, the rest of the group was aggravated that we had stopped because of me, Thorin was waiting for me to go as well.

"If she cannot lead us then sling over your shoulder, or do something!" I heard Gloin shout over the thunder and rain.

"I can walk," I said looking the company, but Thorin was unconvinced," I can," I said shuffling my mountain then felt as if it were moving, like an earthquake!

I sped up faster, the company hot on my heels after me, I'm _going to kill Thorin for taking us through here! We're all going to die on this mountain or at the bottom given if I don't pass out first._

I looked back to every one, the mountain shook more, I then turned my ire over to were I had heard the next loudest crack that split the mouth dropped open as I saw the dark outline of a large being, he was made of stone, the mountain itself!

I stopped in my tracks now, staring at the monstrosity," What is it now," I had barely head Thorin, when I didn't answer he followed my gaze and made a curse himself of which I didn't under stand.

I heard shouting come from the other members as another large being moved, it was the mountain moving our friends," Run!" I shouted behind me, but when I turned I saw no one, but a hand pop up from the side of the ledge. I ran to them, and bent down, it was Thorin barely holding on with his right.

I reached down," Come on, grab a hold!" I yelled down, he instantly held on, at his weight I felt me feet slide _, damn I'm taller than him and wear armor_!

But it didn't stop my, as I heaved out all my breath, but every time I pulled the more I slipped on the wet me I heard heavy footsteps, till a few feet away.

I strained out all I had but rocks came down,I turned to look from where but was waylaid in the temple and landed on me, I fell over the side hanging on with my right, same as Thorin, of whom I had a death grip right hand started to slip but I found a crack in the stone, large enough for my fingers, so I latched on.

My feet struggled as I found a crease in the side of the mountain. I hauled more of myself up, when my stomach reached the top, more blood tricked down my face to be washed away by the every bit of strength left in me, I swung Thorin to the top, he fell over and scrambled over to me, just then the stone giant that held our friends slammed into the side of the path, I lost all my footing and holdings and nearly fell from the impact.

I looked down to the dark pit that would become my grave, please _give me a tombstone that they know I would like, maybe with "The Words of Our Freedom"_ _engraved on it,_ I then felt stronger force pulling me up, I looked up to see both Thorin and Dwalin hauling me up.

When I was up I rolled over the stone path, with I smile plying on my lips, eat _that you damned gods, I will not linger in the Heitra today._

"We need to find a place to last out the storm," I heard Dwalin say, Thorin must have agreed because my lifeless body was lifted up over someone shoulder, I looked with my eyes that were about ready to shut, _fuck I'm drained, I_ thought as I looked around, I stared at the ground and back of the person carrying me, no _weapons back here, it must be Thorin._

I must have blacked out because when I came to, everyone was asleep but a few given; Balin, Bilbo, and Thorin who everyone else thought was asleep. _Tricky, but that doesn't work on me,_ I smiled but caused myself to cough so those that were up or pretended to sleep jumped five feet.

"Sorry, sorry," I coughed out," I'm just coking, nothing that many hasn't done before," I said rolling over.

"Your awake," Bilbo said with a large smile planted on his face as he came over, and sat down putting his walking stick down on the stone floor," I heard what Thorin told us, that even after what happened out there you still saved his life."

"Heard about that did you, well I have received a large headache from it and it feels like a mule kicked the back of my skull," I said rubbing my forehead.

"You hit your head a couple of time from the look of it," he said pointing to my temple," you also hit the back of your head once when you were being carried, that might be the reason why you feel so awful but none the less, he didn't let you die" he explained," you fell asleep on Thorin and went right over and nearly went off the ledge, that's when he thought it wasn't the best idea to carry over his shoulder."

"Ah, so when we came in here we "stepped over the threshold," and we both laughed at that.

"It did look like that," Bilbo said still laughing," and ordered us to make you a comfy spot too!" We laughed more.

"When I first joined this band I thought me and you were the outsiders, but he forgets how important we are," I said looking into his eyes," we are still consider outsiders, don't leave us, you have an even greater role than me."

"No, I'm no fighter, warrior or anything, not even a Took," he said with downcast eyes.

"You are not meant to fight Bilbo," I said pushing his chin up," you are meant to prevail," He stopped and looked to me," you are meant here for a reason, just as the gods placed me here for another apparent reason, do not give up," I said as he thought," fight fire with a dragons ire, spit in fate's face, tell the sky you will fly."

When he said nothing in return," That is what my father said when I felt like giving up, and that is what I do daily, that is what rang through my heart as I saved Thorin from the ledge." He looked to me and nodded, I placed a hand over his heart and said," Till thy wings break, then I will see you in the Heitra."

I looked over to Thorin as he laid there and thought no one knew he was up," And you," he didn't move," can drop the act, I know you're up, I hear it in your breathing," he then sat up," now you can apologize to Bilbo later, for now," I said grunting as I sat up," I thank you." He nodded in return.

"What, lost that sharp tongue of yours," I said limping to the entrance of a small cave they've found while I was out.

"No," I heard him get up and walk up behind me, and their he stood, his face still full of hurt but was masked by his pride," I just don't want to give you the satisfaction."

"Satisfaction of what," I said seeing a smile form over his pride.

"That you were right," He said gazing to the night sky, to the east where his home was at," right about everything from the start."

"Now you admit it, that I was right," I said nudging him in his arm,"well, I could have easily told you that you were wrong," I gave a smile that once again never appeared on my face.

Silence overtook us, the he breathed in," Where's your home at?"

"Lost," I said looking to him and back up to the sky, he looked in my eye.

"Do you not know where?"

"No, I don't," I returned his gaze, "When Azog left me to die, my brother found me wandering the wilds, I was blind for years after my injury, he once told me that we visited Erebor in its days of splendor but I was still blind then, Vulthiem described the most beautiful thing ever, he said it's hall were so wonderful that he couldn't describe it, and that the dwarves there were some of the greatest people he worked with, " said looking down and biting my bottom lip," my brother was the only one left to care for me, but he wasn't the best parent."

"How come?"

"You've not seen the scars on my back nor the cuts," I said retreating inside the open cave to gather my things, it seemed my bow had fell when I nearly did, several times, well at least my helmet didn't' stood their awhile after I left looking with a confused hatred on his face and posture seemed lost.

Later he returned to the cave and received complaints from Bilbo about scratching noises, I then started to hear them, I wasn't the only one who seemed bothered by it because both Kili and Fili started to complain to Thorin, as well as Balin then was up searching for the noise, well everyone but Bombur who could sleep through a hurricane and tornado combined.

I was on the ground with my ear next to stone floor," What are you doing woman?" Thorin came over and stood right in front of me, then I heard it and felt it, from down here I saw dirt fall through a crack, I pointed down to where I was at," Thorin," was all I got out as the floor beneath us open and down we went, all falling, Bifur, and Bombur hit the bottom first, Bombur who awoke with startle and was squished as Ori and Oin came down with Bofur, and was then under Gloin along with Kili and Fili, both that never seemed to get a square inch from one another, Dori and Nori seemed to do the same as the came down, my guess with Dwalin was that he was at rock bottom. I fell down on top of the bunch as Thorin came down on top with Bilbo no where to be seen, I _hope he didn't fall in, or had enough brains as he saw us fall down that he'd meet_ _us on the other side._

We all moved around and grunted and grumbled, as many we quieted as soon as we heard clinking sounds, and around came a full score of goblins marching towards us, laughter came from the these creatures as the filed us out and cuffed us, and forced us trudging on with them and their retched singing,

Clap! Snap! The black crack!

Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!

And down, down to Goblin-town

You go, my lad!

Clash, crash! Crush, smash!

Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!

Pound, pound, far underground!

Ho, ho! my lad!

Swish, smack! Whip crack!

Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!

Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,

While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,

Round and round far underground

Below, my lad!

They sang horrible, off beat and off tune as they all sang at different times, plus with every sound of "crack" they whipped on our backs, and every smash; and beat, and acted out every sound and we were the targets to practice on.

They beat on us until we had reached into the main cavern and out of the darkness, there sat one of the hugest goblins ever to lay eyes on.

He had may layers of fat that rolled over the bottom and on went the pattern, his skin a pale gray grotesques blubber! He had more chins than our company combined, atop his fat head sat a crown.

"Well, we've dwarves in our home," he spoke, as his triple-doubled-quad-chin jiggled when he spoke.

"Found 'em on the front porch, we did," sneered a smaller goblin with the yellowest teeth, worse than kept poking me with his whip," and this one nearly gave our trapdoor away," he said poking his whip into my breast, wrong area to do that.

"Poke me with it again," I said grabbing the whip and curling it around my fist, picking the creature off the ground, snarling with my fangs bared.

"And do what," the fat goblin jested," kill him."

"This," I said latching my other hand around the goblin's neck, he squirmed and kicked, he started coking as I held him there, soon he was coking so much it start to cough up blood that spilled down its mouth and over my red leather gauntlet and my finger-less glove the end of its life I placed my thumb over its artery and bent it neck in half, the goblin instantly stopped moving, it collar bone in the process had snapped out spraying blood over the bottom part of my face that my helmet didn't cover.

I threw its corpse at the feet of obese Goblin King, and took off my helmet, "That is what I did it, and I promise to do more to you."

He stared at me for awhile then an evil grin came over his fat smug face,"So, your the one he spoke of, he said you'd be the strong one, unlike that whoring brother of yours," He then made a ticking sound," disarm them, all of them."

Then more goblins came and surrounded me, taking my saw my knives in my boots, they tried and tried but their awkward knotted hands couldn't reach," We can't reach 'em,"said one," What are we goanna do to get 'em?"Said another.

"If you can't get' em then strip her, it'll be easier," said the Goblin King waving his large flabby arms about.

This caused cackles everywhere, they came from every direction, I started to backing up wildly. I felt myself being drug away by these goblins, then on my right hand I felt someone grab it and drag me back, I turned and saw Thorin, placing himself in front of me, the rest of the company then circled around following his action," They nor anyone touch her," he growled.

The Goblin King then turned toward him," Ah, so I have royalty in my house, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain," he said struggling to move his fat ass out of his throne and walking to loom over us,"Wait, you don't have a mountain, so that make you no one to the world, no one to your friends and no one to your beloved white star," he said motioning towards me," I know someone who would pay a handsome price for your head, nothing attached of course, someone from your past, someone we both know," he motioned to a small goblin in a cage," tell the Pale Orc I have his trophy."

I felt the air thicken as I knew as knew too well, my throat tightened,"Well, it seems your white star knows him too well," I tightened my grip on his hand, don't _have an emotional breakdown here, whatever you do, but not here," Did_ she tell you how she received that scar marring her beautiful face, yes I spoken to Azog before," he added on," though I would say it suits her well, it makes her more attractive, knowing that she has a past, and could cry her heart out on your shoulder must really make you feel special...,"he started in with the melodramatic crap," Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf with no inheritance to give to the one he loves, doesn't that sound do you sleep knowing you have nothing to offer her." He taunted, Thorin then became a shadow of his former self, but regained himself, and his pride came back.

"I know he would treat her very well, when your gone," the Goblin King said, causing anger to rise not only in me.

Over in the distance in the darkness I saw a small hole appear and light shined through," Cover your eyes," I whispered to Thorin, at first he seemed confused but then saw what I meant and spoke dwarven so that the company would understand.

They nodded and said agreements in their language, just as the light then burst creating a larger hole we all turned and fell down from the force that was put out by the light, I had my eyes shut closed, the light had always bothered my eyes even when I was of our group fell over one another, causing grunts of pain, someone had landed on my arm and another on my leg, both weighed more than me.

When the light had dimmed down enough for us to bare to look straight at it we were up, the goblins that were used to darkness and no sunlight were stunned," Fight you fools!" I knew that voice, it was Gandalf.

Sure enough when I hauled those that had fallen on me off, I saw Gandalf with Glamdring, or the other name Foehammer, he held it at his side, reaching for my fallen helmet and sliding it over my wild head, I then unsheathed my long sword and held it close to my chest pointing the same direction as my left with my right hand and left arm outstretched ready to counter.

I slashed along a goblin, next up behind me rose Thorin with Orcrist known as Goblin-Cleaver, but as he slashed them down they cried,"Biter" and scammed away as far as the could on their horribly built bridges, some even jumped over the edge.

I picked up my pace and started to jog, the company right behind me, many goblins thought they could end my streak, but were cut down, larger goblins came towards me, I spun my body around, arching from my right shoulder and spinning over my left and leaving that goblin cut from collar to mid-chest.

I stood my ground for the second one, he came with his arms swinging wildly, instead of facing the idiot I dodged him and pulled back and sending my boot up his ass, he was sent sprawling to the bottom.

Thorin had now to the lead over the bridge, a larger goblin than the last appeared, he saw dumb because he ran straight into the tip of my sword, that's when the bridge started creak, _oh, shit_.

"Lass, the bridge is about to break!" I heard Balin shout.

I started to run, my footsteps causing the bridge creak more, soon as I was wondering when it would break, my foot fell through.

I saw one of the company run over to help me," No! Keep going!" I tried to get them to leave.

"Go, I'll stay and help," Thorin had started," if you leave now we'll cover you on the way out," **we** , I thought, it _won't be we if I don't get my foot loose soon._

The bridge started creak louder as I heard a " **crack** " and snapping sound," If your going to help then do it now!"

They heard me shout and the cracking, Balin clasped Thorin's shoulder, they both nodded to each, that's when Balin and the rest split.

Thorin came over and heaved me up," Woman, your weight is outstanding, what in the hell do you eat?"

I slapped the back of his head as when ran over the crumbling bridge behind as we crossed the misfit bridge it collapsed down into the void pit.

We turned around," We're both lucky bastards, ya know," I said looking to him with a raised eyebrow, he snorted in return.

Next we turned to where the company waited, their faces brightened by our presence," Now, let get out of here," said Bombur.

"We can't," I said.

"Why not?"Fili asked confused.

"Because I promised to kill **that** lard ass," I said turned around pointing to the Goblin King," we can't leave underground without saying goodbye to Goblin town."

So we attacked the monstrosity, the fat goblin couldn't even defend itself because it was so huge, Gandalf had cut it stomach across, soon we saw its organs sliding out, Thorin had then swung skyward, arching up and he caught its turkey waddle.

We I had come next the wooden stilts had fell, the goblin had his fat fingers wrapped around my throat as the woodworking underneath us fell, we all went down, crashing off the side walls, at that time I was free as we fit bottom.

I landed rolling of a ledge and hitting bottom felt like someone, a huge bodybuilder had used me as a punching bag, I rubbed my throat where the Goblin King had proceeded to coke me and reached for where my sword laid. I turned over on my back and open my eyes, close was the corpse of the goblin, his large carcass racing down," Oh, Fuck!"

I rolled as fast as I could to my left, his body smacking down right beside me, I let out a sight of relief. I then stumbled to my feet and went to join the rest of my companions, but right in mid-step, my sword flew from my hand, I fell right on my face and screamed out, my companions had heard me and were running over corpses of fallen goblins.

I looked behind my shoulder to see the Goblin King had a hold of my ankle," The Defiler will not have you unspoiled, after he can have you!" The goblin said as I then screamed out more, louder this time.

"Over here!"

I couldn't tell who it was, as I clawed the ground to reach my sword, I was almost there but the goblin yanked harder bringing me a few inches closer, I kicked with my left foot as hard as I could. I saw a rock that was the size of my head that had grown in the dirty stone cavern floor. I held onto the stub with both hands, just ahead was my sword.

The company had now turned the corner and saw my struggle with the Goblin had raced over with his battle-axe and cleaved off the goblins arm, from the forearm down it still had a hold on me," Get it off!"I cried shaking my leg as if I suffered from some nervous disorder.

Thorin had come over and fought to keep my leg still," Keep still," he said forcing me still then removing the fat arm that had latched itself on I scrammed away over by my sword on my knees, was I ever so afraid to be forced into doing that!

"Think she's a little afraid," I heard someone whisper.

"You don't know how many situations like this one have occurred in my life," I said not taking my eyes off the Goblin Kings corpse," but my brother was always there, now he's not," I shifted my eyes between Thorin and the corpse and said," if my brother ever taught me anything else it was: when being raped or if anyone tried, then scream like hell."

Sounds of more goblins gathered in these dark caverns, all hunting us," We need to leave," Thorin said.

"I know a way out," Gandalf then said, all of our heads turned to ward him.

"Then lead the way," I said standing up, holding my sword in my right.


	8. My Past Haunts Me Once More

We ran out of the dark passages and outside to the evening air, the sun was sinking in the west, it would have been beautiful were it not for the still threat of an army of goblins after us or the warg cries that were too close for any of are liking.

Further we ran till and I had lagged to the very end of the group barely moving my feet in front of me, we were out of breath, more me than anybody," Hold up, I need to breathe," I said stopping and leaning on the nearest tree, I was still holding my sword, ready but not ready for a was rather amazing that my helmet managed to stay on the whole time.

"We can't, we must continue on if we are to reach Erebor," Thorin said turning around," I know, I'm fatigued as well."

"Are you sure about that?" I said looking to the ground," I've been through some tough shit tonight, nonstop."

We heard more wargs coming," On second thought," I said rejoining the group as I limped over and placing my hand over his shoulder," lets keep going."

"We won't make," he said holding me there," not with you."

I took it as an insult," I can move on my own."

"And die on your own too, no doubt," he said matching my gaze," your too weak to go anywhere."

Just then I thought about back in the tunnels, I _haven't seen Bilbo," Has_ anyone seen Bilbo, he wasn't with us."

Everyone then looked around grunting, they _haven't either_.

"He might still be the caves," one said, that was I needed to hear.

"Okay, I'll be back," I started to limp the other direction but Thorin was still holding his ground and had a death grip on my wrist.

"Your in no condition to go back," he argued.

"Its not as if your doing something," I redirected my attention," if it was up to you we would leave him to suffer in there!"

He was unaffected by my outburst and had that look of "I'm not impressed" on his face, his posture returned," It is up to me ,woman, he was never meant to be of this company, he should have never left with us, he has been lost since he set foot out of his home."

I total out bitch slapped him," Never say such cruel words about him again, if you think that about him I wonder what you think of me," I growled, he then returned the favor and backhanded me with the hand that he wore his rings on.

I fell to the ground on my stomach, I then tasted blood, reaching up to my face I touched where he had hit me and pulled back sharply as pain stung me, I turned to Thorin and his eyes, they were unreadable," Never tell me what I cannot say," he crouched down and made sure his height succeed mine, he grabbed my chin and shook it a bit," you forget, I am the leader here not some whore like you."

"I would spit in your face were spitting not so disgusting, or maybe the thought occurred to me that you are not worthy for my spit," I said as blood dribbled out of my mouth and threw my arm at him, he caught it and squeezed around my hand, he had found the nervous spot and squeezed harder causing my mouth to open as I groaned and muttered for him to stop.

"I can't hear you," he said latching his fingers tighter, I felt and heard my hand crack, I then muttered louder," you will say it louder so that everyone will hear and know that you submitted to me."

I looked him straight in the eye," No, " I managed to get out, he must have saw it in my eyes that I wouldn't have said it louder for all to hear because he pushed me back on the ground and walked off, the company behind him.

"Vaajl," we all heard from the trees as Bilbo came bounding towards me, everyone turned," what happened?" He asked motioning to my busted lip and my reddened left hand, I looked to Thorin and said," I fell over on that tree near the edge, hit my lip and fell to the ground. I caught myself with this hand, must have forgot that I have two hands," I smiled innocently to Bilbo, who at first pondered my story as he looked to Thorin with my hand print still bright red on his right cheek and back to me and my busted lip and near broken hand.

"That isn't what happened is it, he hurt you didn't he" he said not meeting Thorin's gaze.

I messed up his sand blonde hair," No need to worry yourself, it was nothing but a disagreement."

"Disagreements don't involve a woman getting hurt," Dwalin said staring a Thorin with a disapproving scowl, as he went over to help me up.

I wobbled more and staggered more than I ever had, I tripped more and could not keep up with the company and their pace, but still I walked on as we neared a ,I had walked on thin ice and over eggshells. I should have known that if I was going to hit a man then I should have been prepared to be hit like a man.

Again I was at the very end, again we heard the howls of wargs,"Climb the trees," Gandalf said and started to help some of the dwarves. I was too slow and could not reach a tree or climb it fast enough, as I heard low growls surrounding me, I heard Bilbo shouting to me but I closed everything out.

I then started to whisper to myself, and held out my left hand to the side, soon a flame sprouted and the longer I whispered the brighter and larger it became, I then pushed the flame down to the earth and sent a firewall that surround me and spread out further at the ever enclosing wargs.

The wargs went wild, many caught on fire and ran off the cliff or retreated to the darkness, some that had caught on fire ran into trees that the dwarves had climbed up, whoops _._

I then defended off what wargs that challenged me, either receiving a burn or cut as they died or scampered front of me I heard, more wargs, as I turned to face them, arrows flied past, I fell to one knee as an arrow caught my left arm and my magic faded.

"Cut off the fangs and the viper can no longer bite, though you cut the wings off a bird and it can't fly anymore, much like a Valkyrie, wouldn't you say my dearest Vaajltirqa," I looked up to that voice that haunted my every dream-Azog the Defiler, my face turned whiter than him," don't look so down, we'll catch up on current events after I collect what I came for."

"You know nothing," I said," nothing of the effect of your actions, _Orc_ ,"I said with hatred.

"I know more than you, you forget I've been around longer, little Valkyrie," he went on clearly seeing the confusion building on my face,"wait, don't tell me your retched father never told you."

"He has told me all I need to know," I said grunting as I ripped out the arrow in my arm and stood up with my pride.

"Not everything it seems," Azog came closer with the white warg he rode, I tripped backward away from him," come with me and I'll help you regain what your brother and father took away," he held out his hand, I noticed his other hand was gone and was replaced with a horrid mace, that has probably killed never did mention how that happened.

"No, I will not-"

"Think about what your doing, you could became what you were destined to be-a Valkyrie-and set beside me with my master in eternal life."

I stood up and stared blankly to him, then I turned toward the trees, to my friends, to each in turn and lastly to Thorin, Azog followed my gaze," No," I said facing Azog," I will never do such a thing, I will never be your mistress, for I Vaajltirqa Vul Soren, will never abandon my friends, on my honor I shall never abandon the path of light and righteousness." Behind me the trees that were on fire started to lean off the cliff, a few fell down, the tree that the company was on creaked and leaned more.

Azog stirred on his white warg,"You mean you will not abandon him," Azog lifted his gaze," if I can't have you neither will he," Azog said lifting his mace over his head ready to swing, just as he did I dodged and rolled to my left and used my sword to cleave his warg.

It worked rather well, the white warg was done but not the company was faring worse, Dori it had seemed to fall but was caught by Nori who was nearly about to fall down as the other dwarves held on to them and the tree all at once.

I was so worried about my friends that I nearly had a mace clash into my face but caught my side instead, I fell back and rolled a couple of times, I had the wind knocked out of me, if my leather armor wasn't thicker I'd have crushed ribs, still leather armor can't keep taking that kind of punishment.

I was breathing very awkward when Azog came over to me and lifted me by my throat, he lifted me higher an higher off the ground as I struggled and bucked, he was about ready to clobber me more until we heard Thorin's voice ring out to Azog," Challenge me instead of a woman," he said walking down the fallen over tree, he had his Orcrist ready in his right and an oaken-shield in his left that he must have torn from the tree.

Azog dropped me where I was at, my helmet rolled off next to my fallen sword, I pushed myself up from the ground and on to my side, I had no strength or fight left in me, my hair tangled in the wind over my face limiting my sight.

He approached Thorin," Your what she chose over me," he scoffed," a dwarf who lost his family to me and know spends his days under no mountain, you both should have known your fantasy wouldn't last."

Thorin responded to Azog," Yes, but you lost your forearm to me," he then waited for Azog to grow impatient and attack first, it worked numerous times as Thorin counter and blocked, the danced like this with Azog growing more frenzied.

Now Azog knew what he was doing and countered him and slammed his mace into his left shoulder, so close to his heart and drive it further in and left him to fall back.

I scrambled up after his fall and over to his body," Move or you both will have to die at the same time," Azog said as he came closer," Or maybe as Oakenshield lies there I'll let him watch you die first," he said lifting me up by my hair.

But I had seen a shadow move behind Azog and out came a blue glowing short sword. Bilbo.

Azog dropped me for the second time and over I fell on Thorin, I reached for the dagger in my right boot and spun on Azog, right in his calf I twisted and withdrew, you _did the same for my father so I'll return gesture, I_ thought, and back came his hand hitting me hard in the cheekbone.

I was sprawled out on my back closer to my weapon, Azog came near with Bilbo hot on his heels, Bilbo was relentless with his attacks, cuts now marred his back and over his scars that torn down his shoulder to chest, I stood up feebly.

I swung my arms, he blocked my right but not my left as I slammed it into his ribs, he staggered a little but came back with his fist, a full pounding, I landed next to my sword and helmet.

Azog now came closer, his wicked mace up and ready, as it caught to moonlight.

"Wait," I spoke," I was young when you first came, not yet a woman, not yet a fighter, but ever since that night I've become a barbaric woman, who wasn't so but you shaped me to be this," I said keeping my arm over me to protect myself," would you grant me a warrior's death?" I asked.

He seemed to ponder over my proposal," For you Azog," I pointed to him," you made me what I am."

"I will grant you this wish," Azog said standing over me, Bilbo had stopped his attacks now to listen, as most to the company, Thorin had was now on his knees gripping my fallen dagger, I could see in his that he wished I hadn't said so as he watched," But my little Valkyrie, if you wanted it so, I could spare your life."

"No-I will not die a slave," I hissed.

"Then I shall grant this," Azog said reading his mace and I slipped my helmet over.

As he came down I laid down and reached for my sword, up over my head and arching down with a war cry with my fangs bared, a roar of pain erupted from Azog.

Something heavy hit the earth, I looked to what it was and saw the wicked mace Azog would've used to end me, at its handle was part of Azog, what was left to his forearm, Thorin _got you once and I got you the second time_.

Azog stumbled back to his comrades, which were heavily armed orcs, huge ones too and on wargs, I now stood up and pointed to Azog as a death-warrant," Kill that Valkyrie bitch," Azog cried as I stared to strut closer, both hips swaying, yes, I was a cocky bitch now.

His comrades came closer on their wargs, I then felt the largest amount of pain I ever felt, My father's voice rang through my head as I collapsed to the earth, screaming in it agony," A ** _Valkyrie will earn their wings again when the face what they fear the most, should they overpower their fear, when they overcome what controlled them, when they find freedom." This_** _is why my brother treated me so, when my wings had grew in, he had cut them off because he feared what I'd become, what I'd do, but he could never earn his because_ ** _I_** _was his fear,_ ** _I_** _was what held him back, he was jealous because father chose me to have wings and not him, he tried to earn could I've been so blind_.

I felt as if my back would split itself in half, the leather armor on my back ripped and created a slit, and out slowly came my new found freedom, it hurt worse then them breaking through my skin, but they slid out ever so smoothly.

I stood up now looking to my back, and my wings, the were whiter than anything, every feather seemed glitter and shine like silver, outstretched, they looked to be six feet longer than my arms, I glared at Azog who had a new found fear in his eyes," It would seem that I no longer fear you but quite the opposite," I ticked to him

His comrades then pounced, the first one receiving the back of my wing as I twirled away. I then sky rocketed, leaving a force push sending outward, I was only a few feet off the ground, they circled around me, I retracted and pushed my wings out harder as the force knocked the riders off their wargs. I then descended down on them, slashing one and grabbing the other as I flew off, up into the sky and down the cliff with the wind howling as I soared by, _my father tried to give me this, he had always caught my attention with stories of Valkyries, to teach me,_ I thought as I dropped the orc I held on to and down he went screaming to crash and explode at the impact at the bottom.

I then circled back and landed on my feet, sending dirt, dust and bits of the forest floor up, my wings draped over my and then stretched out to full width," Take your ragtag band and leave," I said flapping my wings and creating a strong wind.

Azog looked to me and over at Thorin before he shouted to me in the black speech then he translated," This isn't over."

"Then next time we meet one of us won't be leaving here and into the Heitra,"I glowed baring my fangs more than usual as they pushed further out of my gums, arching my wings up and blocking the moon, casting a shadow over him,"now, out of my sight before I change my mind!"

When they had left for good after Azog had given me one last glaring scowl, I dropped my wings down to my sides, they were so large that they dragged behind me as I walked over to Bilbo and helped the hobbit up, I then turned to where Thorin was, out of the corner of my eye I saw large eagles circle down," We'll get everyone out of here."

"How will you do that? Make several trips," he hissed as I inspected his shoulder wound.

"No, they will," I said pointing up," they will fly us closer to Erebor and away from these crumbling trees, but not so close to men I should think," I explained as we heard shouts come from the dwarves as one of them fell from the tree but stopped as an eagle caught them, then the rest were loaded up, more like picked up, many to the dwarves rode on their backs.

Bilbo was clinging on to his ride as it took off," Your full of surprises," Thorin said.

"Don't thank me, thank Gandalf, he's the one who talks to the Lord of the Eagles," I said smiling softly," Ah, it would seem your ride here," I smiled more as the eagle that would carry him swooped down and picked him up and hovered for a second.

"Are coming with us," he asked," all the way to Erebor?"

I laughed at his remark," Of course, I'm going," I floated up to eye level," till the end," He offered my dagger back to me with an open hand,"no, keep it, I only need one anyway," I closed his hand over the hilt," I won't take it back."

The eagle fell away before he could protest, and off everyone rode on or being carried by the eagle. I shot from where I was leaving a dust cloud on the ground and fell past the other and then stopping by Gandalf on the Lord of the Eagles.


	9. Explaining Is In Oder,Right Now

On the next day, when the sun was high up we then stopped on a rough cliff surrounded by wilderness on all sides, that's when I learned I could retract me wings back in my body, with a little luck and handy magic it was possible. I was still awake because I had to fly myself, some of the company was still awake, not meaning to say someone like Dwalin, who never trusted the eagles, always bickering that they would eat us, that frightened Bilbo very much.

The rest were asleep or now waking up, but the one with the worst injures was Thorin, who when the eagle laid him down he didn't even move; no grunts or even an cracked eye just laid there, still as if he was dead. I knew he wasn't dead because I had checked his breathing, it was normal, if he was having a dream, he showed no sign of I looked to his wound, that's when he woke up and he woke up cranky.

He grunted and groaned and said that he would tend to his wounds himself, he hadn't even rolled over yet!" Set still." I ordered him, when he didn't and kept fighting me, I placed my hand on his open wound, he hunched back and bit his lip, the pain must have seared him good," Will be still now?"

He didn't say anything but laid back and let me heal his wound," This will hurt," I said," and sting, but," I added having him pay attention," you must lay still."

I placed my hand back over the wound, he started to wiggle and squirm, to stop him I held him down with my other I started my concentration on his shoulder, the magic began, bright at first, he was going to have more pain then and he did, put Bilbo and his nephews came over as he started to buck.

The light dimmed and was a low glimmer, my hand went from searing hot to a comforting warmth, he stopped at the difference and continued to lay there as the wound closed, because hi was deeper it left a scar white from his shoulder to collar bone, the car faded but stayed ever so slightly there.

I sat back holding myself up with my hands behind me, magic took its toll, it was years since I used so much magic in one night and a little the next day, _I need to use it more often_.

"Vaajl, are okay," Bilbo started," you seem a little pale, well, paler than usual?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said," magic just takes its toll."

Everyone watched as Thorin stood up, he stood over Bilbo who had now stood to face him," You," he said pointing to Bilbo," why have you come all this way, for nothing, all you've been was dead weight, ever slowing us down and not helpful," Thorin continued," with anything, useless is what you are, you should have never joined the company," I then stood up facing Thorin, but he held me back by my shoulder as he stepped closer to Bilbo," you are no warrior; traveler, not even a burglar," Thorin said and Bilbo seemed to lose himself as he shrunk away," but ever was I so wrong," he said embracing Bilbo with a suffocating hug," was I ever wrong Bilbo Baggins."

I was near on punching him till he said that, I never that someone so negative could be positive the slightest. A large warm smile appeared underneath my helmet," And you," Thorin went on," a Valkyrie, no one knew besides Bilbo, no one believed, not even you, and now you have wings that could carry you across the earth and still you will stick with the company, you stood up in Bilbo's defense and even struck me, I was not in the right when I returned your action, you defied Azog time in and time again, and protected me from his wrath," he said more," you're if not the most stubborn being I've met."

"I've met another more stubborn than me," I replied to him not turning my eyes away.

"How so," he asked a smile played on his lips.

"I met a company of dwarves in my travels and their leader went from naming me "creature"," I said not averting my gaze," then it went to "woman" and I'm still being called "woman", he is more stubborn than I, for he did not trust me till now, he was there when I was in doubt, yes but then he didn't stand beside me, he had admitted he was wrong but did not believe it so then and now he seeks my favor."

"Are you sure about that Vaajltirqa?"

I laughed at his jest," Well now I know differently for sure, but I'm still unconvinced."

"I'll convince you," he said softly.

"Convince me how-"before I knew it,I was pulled around my waist and wasn't given a choice as he kissed me on the mouth and held me there for what seemed like ages our tongues danced, I was at heaven, never had I expected him to do this.

When he pulled away he paced his forehead on mine," That is how I'll convince you, not with my words but my actions," he said clearly enough for all to hear, _I had never paid a attention to his low, gruff voice before, but now I had really stopped and listened to was filled with emotions, his past future and present, all in one place_. I then laid my head on his chest,his breathing was all I wanted to hear.

The company had now looked down towards their feet, many had looked away, Bilbo stood shocked at us, his mouth agape, and Thorin's nephews just walked away, we didn't see the look on his face.

I lifted my head," I "pretend" that I'm convinced."

He lifted his eyebrow and a mischievous smiled played over his lips," I'm not sure that its the wisest course," he said going in for another.

I drew back, giggling," You'll have to work for it."

"Then I will by force-"he said kissing me again, harder this time.

"Uh, Thorin, you may want to see this," It was Bilbo.

"See," Thorin turned his head to him," what?"

That's when he saw it: Erebor, the mountain was there, past a thick forest of dark green, it shadowed and dwarfed everything near it.

"We're almost there," I breathed out.

"We still have a long journey," he said gazing at the mountain.

"The journey is nearly finished though," I averted my eyes back to Thorin," then our paths split," I added stepping back.

Thorin turned to me, his face went into a frown," You don't mean that," he started," you can't mean that."

"Your world and home are not mine," I came back and held his face," I must return to my past, I can't run from it forever."

"You don't have too," he said, his eyebrows dropping," you can make a new home, start over, your not running anymore."

"Ho, the sun going to set on our errand, we need down off this blasted rock here," Balin cut in.

"I'll see to it, " Thorin went to him and the others, who were all debating on how to get down, the sun was sinking down, he stopped and turned to me before he rejoined the company, he then came closer and held both of my petite hands in his larger manly hands ," please Vaajltirqa, consider my offer." He then stroked my face, then he went off in the sinking sunlight.

I did, I thought long and hard, but I wanted both and could only choose one. As much as it would tear me apart, I could find my long lost home and never see him again and live on without another soul, or I could stay with him and never see my home and wonder what it was like and live my days through loving him but restrained down under a mountain.


	10. Ever My Hero

**Forgive me if you were reading my story and couldn't continue, I went through a long process to fix my chapters, noting in the content was changed, no notes added, I only fixed the chapter layout, if you read this before I changed it you know how it just ran together, sorry if it booted you out, but hey, now I have _chapters_.**

 **Thank you! Thank you or reading and I hope you enjoy, and tell me what I need to fix or change, or add, maybe even let me know what you would like to read!**

* * *

The days worn on and the hot sweltering summer days and summer nights turned slowly into the end of summer to the early lively rustic fall colors. A year had passed since the company had set out from Hobbiton, or the Shire as Bilbo described to me, lush green hills swooping down into the valleys, and the sparking blue of their rivers of where many hobbits could be found fishing around the entire year, he explained on.

I then later told him of my homeland, with lakes and rivers that shined like sapphires under the moon, and that the sky was the clearest blue she'd ever seen, the meadows were pure gold swaying in wind, and when the sunlight hit the waterfalls it was like watching silver liquid pour down. I sighed whenever I spoke of it.

The days were long but not as near as long as they used to be in the summer, but the nights were even longer. We slept till dawn, ate very little, in fact I've eaten a total ten times since we left Rivendell, I need to quit that habit. The nights were filled with terrible dreams as I slept close to Thorin, I was having more nightmares since I received me wings, I would mutter first, then I would wiggle around some, then I would growl[apparently to Thorin I did]low, the growling became more aggressive and I would then grind my teeth, when I was in the climax of the nightmare I would whimper and shake some and I would then awake screaming or jolting myself up, and every time I met his eyes I saw his pain and hurt, he couldn't sleep, couldn't help me, the rest of the company couldn't sleep nor help. I couldn't even help myself.

He would sometimes explain what I was saying or doing in my sleep but how is he supposed to know, one day I asked him why," Thorin, why do you watch me sleep?"

He responded with the truth," I don't, I hear you muttering and talking next to me, it mainly your childhood, a bunch of bad memories that, and sometimes you swing your arms in your sleep, so I've learned to sleep with one eye and ear open." He then proceed caress check bone, and over the scar, then kissed my forehead and I was back[its like watching 'The Shinning' with Jack Nicolson," Here's Johnny!"]into the nightmares again.

From then on I started to sleep with my back towards him, but then I would just wake up on my other side again or listen to someone complain that they couldn't sleep with me grinding my teeth, they said it drove them mad, so now everyone was bitchy, I can't sleep due to I suffer from night terrors, as if that's my I then began to sleep away from the company, in which they still complained, all but; Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo who took the time to understand what I was saying and muttering under my breath in my sleep, so I was stuck sleep up against trees away from the warm fire, in the cold night air and the open wind. Everyone else slept nicely from then on, but not this bitch!

Over the next days I was sneezing my nose off and coughing every minute, everyone[but the given handful I told you in the last paragraph]spoke of how well they slept, but that's where one slipped up majorly," So Vaajl, how have slept," asked one in the morning as I came out from the woods doing my business to have breakfast.

I came around the group and sat in an open seat next to Bifur, Bilbo came over and handed me my portion of breakfast," How I slept? Let me ask you: How did you sleep?"

"Very well, a quite peaceful night with the warm fire as everyone did," I noted it was Gloin, he said as he picked up his sausage and popped it in his mouth.

" Good, good," I said then turning behind me to sneeze multiple times, I turned around and looked to everyone in turn, who all had their attention," very good," I continued and caught Thorin's eye who was paying attention to me, he read my face in an instant and sat up," that you can sleep here by this warm cozy fire." I sneered holding my plate and not eating, Bilbo had figured out my pattern and knew when I was up to eating, Bilbo sat there watching me, knowing something wasn't right.

"Yes, I did," Gloin said looking to me confused.

I sneezed and coughed more," Well, then you would notice I have a cold with all the god damn sneezing and coughing I've been doing lately," I said still staring at Gloin, then I raised my voice higher for all to hear," for the past few days I've been sleeping away from everyone because of the bickering over my night terrors, complaining they couldn't sleep, and now they are sleeping great since then. I however have not, I've been sleeping away from the fire, I've gotten sick now," I growled," my neck feels pain every time I turn it, I have lower back aches as everyone else has been sleeping here soundly as I have suffered," I shouted now," every fucking night!"

They all were silent for a few moments," DOES ANYONE HAVE AN EXPLAINTION!" Is shouted and a few jumped or dropped what they had in their hands.

Thorin stood and started an attempt to cool me off," Vaajl-"

"Sit down," I shouted, my face split in half revealing my bloody skull, the top of my skull broke open and spewed out old red blood and an orange light shot from my eyes and melted a hole through his stomach, eating away all in its path, then pea green soup erupted from my mouth and made a waterfall down my chin as the devil himself pried himself out, hands first, and split my mouth open as my jaw broke in half.[Okay that didn't happen, but I did shout at him]. He simply sat down not wanting to quarrel with me at all.

"Yes, I suffer from night terrors, and I shout, yell, and punch and kick from them, yes I get it, it difficult to sleep around me, but," I said ticking my tongue," unless everyone wants to take their turn sleeping how I am and live the nightmare that I do every night, not rainbows and unicorns, there is no happy gaily elves prancing about with their pointy ears. This is no dream where dwarves can set and watch their breads grow like they rubbed fertilizer on it,' look ladies and gentlemen, its miracle grow ',"I said.

I sat and waited, most of them had their heads hung low, it was Gandalf who laughed," My dear girl, I know how to stop your night terrors," and he explained how easy it was, all I needed was to face whatever was in my dreams and overpower or defeat what bothered me.

My face turned red as I shoved my plate to the next person setting by me, I got up and kicked the nearest rock, muttering and cursing myself the whole time. I picked up rocks the size of my fist and threw them at the ground, I threw whatever I could find. They company sat and watched me as I had my fight with myself, _why didn't he say it before_.

When I was finished, I straightened my armor and marched back to where I had sat, I pulled my helmet off, why I always wore it was because: I'm paranoid, and ran my finger through my long white hair. I then reached to my breakfast that sat on the next persons lap, it was Bombur's lap it sat on," Give my food back," I growled, and took it back as I stuffed the sausage in my mouth and another one when I had swallowed the previous sausage down.

Bombur then reached for the rest, I snapped my fangs at him and growled like a warg," If another thing my brother taught me was: that when living in the wild, you must fight for your food if you before you starve to death."

"Vaajl," Thorin said crossing his arms over his chest, he gave me the-knock-the-shit-off-look.

"What, I'm eating, can't you tell."

He just shook his head ,"We all leave soon, with or without those that can't keep up."

And we did, I had to throw my food back to Bombur as I bolted up and gathered my belongs, if there was one thing you didn't mess around Thorin with was his built in schedule , I had to give the man credit for that even though plans of his never worked out but we always came out on time.

We walked jogged further on, Thorin set the pace, as always, but whenever I'm up front something always happens so In was behind him, nearly falling on over him when he did brake checks. You see, he would be going a good pace and then his hand went up," I heard something, we are being hunted," he would grumble and off we went again, this went all day mind you. He loved to brake check-no doubt about it.

Night came upon us as we sent Bilbo to scout out the lands, the rest of us were hiding together as a group when Bilbo came bounding back.

When he had reached us he stood breathing hard, something was amiss.

"Where are the orcs," Thorin asked before anything else.

"A couple of leagues that way," Bilbo pointed from where he came from.

"I say we double back," Another announced.

"And be rode down by a pack of orcs!" Thorin said.

"Did they see you?" It was Gandalf this time.

"No," Bilbo said quickly, he clearly had more to say.

"What did I tell you," Gandalf said addressing the whole company," Light footed and quick, even more so quite."

The dwarves then started to talk all at once in agreement, Bilbo was know frustrated," Shut it will you!" I exclaimed over the all the voices," Bilbo has more to say," then voices died," Now let him explain."

Bilbo nodded to me," There is something else out there," he said pointing back where he had saw it.

"What form did it take," Gandalf asked," like a bear."

Bilbo looked up to him," Yes," he shook his head in disbelief," but bigger, much bigger."

I then in turned to look at Gandalf who looked like he knew something," There is a house not far from here," he started.

"Friend or foe?" Thorin glared,remembering Rivendell most likely.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said cryptically.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked.

Then we heard a roar that didn't sound like any normal bear, it erupted and pierced through the air, and I then felt the hairs on my neck stand up ," None," Gandalf said casually.

We then had to full out sprint, Bilbo was gone in one flat second, I ran to the front of the group and kept my pace, if we weren't being chased by an oversized bear then they wouldn't be able to keep up.

The trees thinned out into a clearing, at the middle was the house Gandalf spoke of, it was large, far too large for one person, surrounded by gardens, around that was wooden walls in an open golden field. Behind me Bombur was passing everyone up, he then sprinted past me, soon I was the last to reach the door, sarcasm bit me in the ass, like always, finally when Bombur had reached the large wooden door he rammed straight into them and bounced backward to the ground. Fili was next to reach the door as he slammed into the side of it with his shoulder along with his brother Kili. Then the rest of us came, Bilbo stood at the side as I stood behind him, sword drawn, Gandalf stood near keeping watch,looking over his shoulder. Another roar erupted, I turned back

Thorin had to shove his way through the rest of them to lift up the large latch, and when he did the company wedged themselves through," Go!" I shouted to Bilbo and Gandalf, as they rushed in with me behind them. The bear was right behind me as Thorin grabbed my arm and slung me in on the floor just as the beast slammed itself against the door, the dwarves struggled with the latching since the bear was far stronger then any of them but they together managed, as they all shouted and yelled, along with long grunts, because we had numbers.

They all sighed in relief as the beast drew back, I reached for my fallen sword that laid in front of me but as I reached for it someone picked it up, I looked up to see who," Didn't bother to help with the door I see." It was Thorin, his deep blue eyes had laughter but I saw how weary he was, where he always popped out of nowhere I never understood, _he was by the door, now he's not._

He offered me his hand," Yes well, I was thrown through the door and down here," I said as he helped lifting me up and I took my sword back.

"Now who would have done that?" He said snickering.

"Well, for starters I'll guess the invisible man did," I said over the bickering of another dwarf arguing with our wizard about our host, ya know who he was and all that jazz.

"That rules me out doesn't?" Thorin smiled, his eyes lying against his smile.

"I'm not sure, you tend to appear out of nowhere at times, but I'm not ungrateful at all, if you hadn't done that I wouldn't be here, at least in one piece," I said speaking the truth," Now off to bed with you, we've another full day tomorrow." I started to push him over to the hay and stray.

"A little pushy, are we." He said planting a kiss over my lips, I responded with my own pulling my helmet off.

That night as I laid there for hours to come, on the straw and hay, I was frightened to sleep for fear of the nightmares, my grip on Thorin's overcoat tightened, as the horrible dreams started, I was pulled closer around my waist, he understood all too well, I fell asleep that night on him basically, I then slipped into sleep listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

I slept there the whole night without any interruptions, _maybe Thorin prevented my nightmares, just having him near made me feel portected_ , when I awoke the company was nowhere to be found, but I could sure hear them, and Thorin was in the other room with them no doubt, I stood and stretched out like a cat after it had slept.

I walked in staggering as I normally do each morning," Vaajl is up finally," Bilbo chanted as he stood up from his seat and bowed as low as the dwarves when they rendered their services.

"And beautiful none the less, even if she did sleep with mice in her head," Thorin joked about how my hair looked, yes, it was a scary sight to behold," To think I woke up next to her." Small laughter arose.

I waved my hand at him, telling him," Surprised you didn't wet the bed." I mocked arousing more laughter from the company.

"Ah, there's the famous wit of hers," Gandalf spoke not to us, I heard footsteps behind me,' Beorn, this the one I was telling you about, Vaajltirqa Vul Soren-"

"The Valkyrie, yes, you've told me," Beorn said in his low deep voice, my mouth dropped open, _Ardaradon, he's huge, look at his height_ ," since you first came in here from your slumber."

"Oh, I have didn't I," Gandalf said then looking to me, his eyes pleading, probably because he didn't want any smart comment from my fat trap.

" So why is a Valkyrie in these lands with a full company of dwarves no less?" Beorn asked.

I decided to answer truthfully, from the sight of him and his long dark hair and beard, and the large muscles that were on his very long arms, but what was most unsettling was his eyes, brown they may be, but I saw the wild carnage bear behind them, aching to be free," I was not so when I joined this company."

He sat back, thinking carefully over my words," You know what I am, yes," I nodded.

"A skin-changer."

"Yes, I am, and you are a Valkyrie, not by choice, neither am I given such a choice," he said," I was not given a choice you see, this is what I got in return," he said lifting his hands up to show iron cuffs." I was enslaved by the orcs you see, not for labor but for sport, because of what I am."

" I understand how you feel," I said locking my eyes with his," I was enslaved in a different way, I was a slave to my fear, my fear of the Defiler," when I said that his eyes shot with fury, he wanted to hear the rest," Azog destroyed my home and murdered everyone but me, and this is what I received from the orcs," I moved my mangled hair and showed him the scars over the left side of my face, he eye shined with a new light," you were cuffed and the animal, enslaved into madness and a fire for vengeance, I was a given my scar that marred my face, that many call beautiful and became blind for several years of my life, I just recently escaped my fear and conquered it."

" Then where are your wings?" Beorn said more than asking.

"In me, " I whispered.

"Then show me Valkyrie, if you want to gain my favor and blessing wherever you may choose to go."

I did and out slide my wings, it was less painful than the last time, but I still cringed, my wings were still the gorgeous white and just as big, taking up the door way of his dinning room, " These are my wings skin-changer."

He seemed marveled at the sight and size of my wings," So the wizard is speaking the truth, your wings are you entirely Valkyrie, you are welcome in my house whenever the need arises." Beorn said as I whispered my magic trick and in my wings went." I shall know it is you should I ever see your great white wings in the sky."

I nodded to him once more. The company now then didn't have to worry about an outstanding cat fight going on so they ate the rest of their breakfast, all but Thorin who was ever so vigilant of who and where the dwarf ate, he was really picky about that.

Beorn then brought up the notion to ask where Thorin was heading." What business do dwarves have so close to the Greenwood and Moria?"

Thorin's throat tightened.

"We are traveling to the east to visit relatives and very old friends, we plan on going taking the Elven road through the Greenwood," Gandalf said smoking slithering up from his pipe, like a snake.

" The Elven road is dangerous," Beorn started," you are being hunted by orcs and you are a foot," he added looking towards Thorin, the animal in his eye darkened," you will never reach the Wood alive."

Thorin matched his glare, Beorn stood up," I never liked dwarves, they're greedy," he walked over to Thorin, ducking under the wood structuring and picking up an albino mouse that Dwalin moved off his hand not a second ago," treating other as they please if the deem their life lesser than their own."

Thorin just stood their, arms crossed, and giving that I'm-not-impressed-look again, along with hi cocky posture," But orcs I hate more," Beorn continued," what do you need?"


	11. We're Not Alone

When had ridden, well I flew, everyone else had to haves ponies out from Beorn's house and to the edge of the Greenwood.

As we approached I felt a sickness wash over me causing me to fall very close to the ground and nearly crashing on Bifur, pounding in my gut painfully, I started to overheat and sweat, I felt like I had a fever or some other illness, at lest my cold was gone.

"Whoa, Vaajl, watch your flying!"

I had heard him shout but I didn't care, I landed ungracefully as my wings folded in in me, leaving me to land on my feet, Beorn had helped my with my leather armor, and mended to the back slit were my wing broke through, he rounded the inside with more leather, a thin layer so that the leather itself wouldn't tear any more due to my retracting magic, useful if I didn't want someone to know, because all I had to do was my little magic trick, but try explaining the holes left open on your shoulder blades.

When I had then landed on my feet because of my unreliable wings folding back in, I then went to my knees and threw up what I had ate, rather uncontrollable mind you," Vaajl," I heard Thorin coming up behind me and placing a hand on my back.

Bilbo then climbed off the pony he was on," This forest feels sick," he proceed to say as he walked closer to it.

"Tell me about it," I sat back catching my breath, and using my water magic to pull water from the earth and clean my mouth with it.

"How are you and the forest affected," Thorin went on.

"I have no idea," I said probably thinking the same thing he thought, _Azog mentioned a master, is that what going on here, truly though, what could one person do to me miles away._

I then stood up and walked to the entrance to the Elven, from how it looked it seemed to be in misuse for a **long** time, weeds and vines overgrew on the elven make statues of the elves of old, they all had marks were to the rain had run down and dried, that when it started to pour down rain," This is not the Greenwood of old, it is now called Mirkwood." Gandalf said walking into the wood inspecting the statues.

"Yeah, you can see that they keep up with the maintenance here," one of Thorin's nephews said, which one I couldn't tell you, I tried once to talk to one of them, I think it was Fili that I had informed that the breakfast was ready and that Bilbo was waiting for them to return, so I had set out trying to find him, I found him in the end after they confused me on purpose over and over with the" I don't where he is ", see what went trough my mind was: find the eldest and you'll find the youngest too, a package deal, well it didn't turn out like that, they both were given headaches for a week when I had found out, it turns out I spoke to him first and he said it was his brother, in the end he had hidden in a hallowed out log, when I asked him if Fili was there, he said," I'm not here," was I ever aggravated at those two, Thorin did crack down on their case but ended up laughing from it, he had a headache along with those two trouble makers.

I stepped in closer, a wave air hit me, it rank of death," This forest isn't sick, it's a cruse of hatred, death and destruction no doubt await in it, is there no other way?"

" Not if you turn south and circle around for leagues, we don't have that time," Balin said motioning with his arms, _time, no one ever spoke of a time limit, what does Thorin have planned? It's not the first time I wondered what he was up to, I just didn't say it out loud in my head to hear it rattle_.

" Then we must press forward," Thorin said letting his horse go back to Beorn's land, who was at a cliff and severed a protector, the great black bear watching our figures closely, warding off any wargs or orcs. Thorin then went to the chestnut mount Gandalf had and started to let the horse go.

" Not mine," Gandalf then returned from woods over to his horse," I need it."

"You're leaving," Bilbo said with sadness swelling in his eyes.

"I would not unless great need Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo looked to be arguing to himself, he always did that and yet again it wasn't my place to ask why, he seemed to want to tell Gandalf about something, but kept his mouth closed, he then noticed me staring at him, he looked behind himself and back to me," Yes?"

I waved my hand at him and turning back to our departing wizard," Follow the path and you will not lose your way, understand, I fear what might happen should you lose your way," Gandalf explained to Thorin and the rest of us, as rain then started to pour down." Farewell, we shall met again."

We bid him our farewells as he rode off, that was when we turned back to the dark forest, everyone was dreading it already as I heard sighs and moans.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" I asked Thorin who stood beside me.

"We will fond naught, if we follow to the path," He said breathing in the thick air as we walked through the entrance," I had better head up front, lest we wonder off the path immediately,' he said planting a small kiss on my forehead before he left, _I wonder what he is up to on this quest_ _of his._

From there we walked, stopped sometimes to search under the fall leaves for the road, we made good progress but that's when we felt it: the forest closing in on us, the air became thicker, the woods spun around me.

" Does anyone feel what I'm feeling?" I asked shuffling my feet across the stone path and making the leaves over them swish under my boots, each leaf had a name written in a language I didn't understand, I turned behind me and saw myself, my mouth dropped open as I switched my gaze back in front of me, I saw my hair flowing down my back, and my helmet's braid flowing down along with my hair, _is this right,_ I then looked past everyone, I saw myself everywhere, _Thorin is me!_ I gasped as I saw Thorin, he was me, I looked down to the ground, _these aren't me boots_.

I then looked at my hands, and up my selves, and up my shoulder my hand went settling on my chin. I felt hair! I pulled at my hair, it was black, I spun on my heels, grabbing the nearest me," Who am I!"

" What," The other me said.

" Who the hell am I! Say it, are you in league with them? Why are you me!" I shook myself crazily," WHO ARE YOU, WHERE ARE **YOU**!".

"Vaajl," I heard myself say as my hand went on my shoulder. I whipped around with my fist ready to punch myself.

My arm was caught, and my eyes met Thorin's dark blue eyes," You were me, everyone was, and I was you," I whispered," are you against me, is everyone out to get me, do I know something?"

Thorin leveled his gaze, he was confused," What are you raving on about?"

" It's this forest, can't you feel it, it's driving us apart," I looked back to the ground, it was a dark green, covered with leaves," where's the path?"

Thorin stopped and let go of my arm, he walked around searching for the path, he looked back to me and saw the strain in my face.

" We're going in circles." I said staring back at him, the company then began to argue amongst themselves, both Fili and Kili, who both were so much alike it wasn't funny[they had their differences too] ,were fighting, me and Bilbo were unaffected, Thorin was lost in thought, still had his eyes locked on me, Bilbo of were he was I had no idea, he too disappeared to often, _what is he hiding_ , I pondered.

The fighting continued on, until Thorin came to," Enough!" He shouted and the arguing subsided," We're being watched," he then whispered.

The next minutes were a blur as my vision faded, the only thing I heard was my heartbeat in my ears, the company I could barely see had their weapons drawn and were fighting, most off them fell I saw. I slowly fell down too, in front of me I could make out Thorin from how close he was, he was fighting with something, I turned around and saw my body but then he started to shout words I couldn't here. He waved his sword over behind me, I was then being dragged, I clawed at the earth as best as I could, my arms feeling like stone as I tried to lift them. Thorin was now running after what was dragging me, when he reached me he started to pull on my arms, he spoke to me, my vision was darker now, fading in and out, as I blinked my eyes started to get heavier, Thorin was still pulling on me until he too was then being dragged, he fought against it.

He was clearly shouting my name, I reached out with my hand, it was too heavy to lift as it fell down on the leaves, my fading gaze fixed on him, he returned with his outstretched arm, his shouts muffled by the pounding of my heartbeat, I looked to him one last time before my eyes shut closed: he was blurrier than before, but I knew it was him.


	12. The Truth Behind The Eyes

_"Vaajl," I heard my fathers voice said," it's time that you learn the sword, starting today," I was so excited that I dressed as quickly as I could," you will train with your brother when he returns, but for now I will teach you," so my father rode out with his horse, me in front, we rode far out a field._

 _"Vaajl, time to wake up..."_

I awoke with cuts and bruises, I looked around, underneath me was cold stone, it was gritty and nasty. Above me was a stone ceiling, it was dark and I couldn't see, muffling was outside the door, voices, orc voices speaking in their black speech no doubt.

I felt around, walls blocked me in this confined space, barely enough for one person, I then tried to stand up, pain shredded through me, my back felt as if it were on fire, as if it had glass shoved underneath the skin, _underneath my skin, my wings!_ I then made my wings come out, they popped and slid sickly out, I whimpered as they came, noises arose louder, an ugly orc's face appeared at the doors caged window, it had a large nose and squinty eyes, it was a snaggletooth for sure.

I gave it a menacing growl as I pounced at the door, my fang stretching even longer[something both me and my brother had inherited from our mot so normal mother-poor woman rest her soul for she was a cat person from what my brother and father told me, father said I had it worse than Vulthiem being that I'm a woman]as salvia ran down from them, I hissed loudly at the orc," This bitch is rabid, Hekrair, you should see this," the orc snorted.

Another orc came and peeked in,"Rabid, is right, why Azog wants the cunt alive is beyond me, we should just gut her here, damned Valkyrie, break her fucking wings off I will."

The other orc looked to Hekrair,"Don't let Azog catch you saying that, he'll have your tongue."

"And I'll have your pathetic cock, if you ever try," My voice deepened and rolled out like metal grinding on stone.

"Back away from what's mine," it was Azog, I could tell that voice from anywhere," if you don't I let her have you," I could see Azog now, they were frightened by him just as I was, I knew this from how they scampered away but not the entire way, Azog didn't seem to notice or care, his tall pose, and his white body, he disgusted me the first time I saw him," my Vaajl, or is that what Oakenshield calls you."

"He does, but he doesn't have to state I'm his though," I snapped, speaking all but the lies.

"You've always had that smart mouth, just like your father," Azog said leaning closer to the door," he was like that till the end, and you my Vaajltirqa will submit, I will break you, you will want me and no one else." Azog said with the same look that he gave everyone-he didn't care.

"No Vul Soren will submit to fear," I restated what my father had told my for what years I had with him, _my father, would he be proud that I found someone, no, when he was alive he would never let a dwarf, elf or human court me, I know now what he wanted, he wanted my to find another Valkyrie or develop a relationship with my brother-he truly loved me, Vulthiem would have killed any who looked at me, he nearly went after Boulder then, and if he was still alive he'd kill Thorin, if Thorin wouldn't kill him, so many fighting over one-it seemed absurd, nearly stupid_.

"You did, for years I followed your shadow, watching from afar as a small girl to a woman, then I lost your scent and the trail went cold, more than half a hundred years you were lost from my gaze, I thought of Dale many times, begging that you hadn't befallen that fate your brother," a new glimmer shone in his eye, a new one that on him I couldn't understand," then I find you, in love with a dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield, royalty, next to be King Under the Mountain no less, he who has nothing to offer, no home, no time for either way, and you still pursuit in this folly of love, this emotion that clouds your thoughts, and your true purpose in life, my master intended, predicted that you would be Thorin's downfall along with the world's too."

"I was afraid of you yes, but I'm passed that-Azog, I never wanted you in my life, and now that you are the only thing I feel is hatred for you," Azog looked me in the eye," first you take my father from me, and next my home, and now you want to take Thorin from me, when will it stop?"

"It never will, there will always be a fight for the one you want, a battle for the one I want," Azog said, he had more to say but I knew him better than that.

"One battle you will again lose, one war you will never win." I turning away to the back of my cell.

"Chose differently Vaajltirqa Vul Soren, that I will beg you for," Azog said not moving.

"Then don't waste your breath," I turned to him, standing in my cell, my hair; eyes, and broken wings that hung over my shoulders and dragged the cell's floor more than usual," I won't rethink my decision Azog, nothing will, my love is stronger than my will."

"And when Oakenshield is dead?"

"I will love him even then-I will not love another, as my anger and hatred you for will grow evermore, everyday will not pass without me reimaging your death," I came closer to him growling.

Azog's head hung low, before head picked it up again he simply said," Your mother said the same thing about your father." And off Azog went, _my mother, what does that bastard know about her_.

"MY MOTHER, YOU DARE MENTION HER NAME!AZOG!"


	13. I Will Find You Thorin

I was imprisoned for a week now, I still had my armor on, but my helmet and weapons were confiscated, my wings weren't heeling, I couldn't even retract them now, so they were always out now, I couldn't use my magic here, there was a stronger force at work here, the place reeked of it, dark power, orcs and the silence, the damned silence, no birds, no living trees and no inmates, but with the silence I was able to meditate in my power, my soul, I was restricted to no magic but not to my soul, the power here tried to stop it, but it was no soul siphon, just dark magic that was meant to cover the whole, and was not meant for the Valkyrie, in fact the soul of one was like a song, a song that never died, just like a heartbeat, and mine was too strong of a heartbeat.

Until one day, a boy was thrown in my cell," Lets see, see that in corner," said the orc that had thrown the little boy in, standing behind the thick iron door, I emitted a low growl," that boy, is danger, danger it is, Azog's pet," I barely made an outline, _most orcs can't speak right anyway_ , with my whiteness it was obvious that I was there hunched down in the dark.

"Shame he doesn't let us play with her," it was Hekrair, the nasty pervert but he always treated me well, he would talk to me and we would have conversations about his past life, he always made sure that I had food and water-those he could sneak in, they thought it was him torturing me with it, but anything else wasn't allowed, and Azog made sure that I didn't get close with anyone and switched out the watchers and portal, and security.

"Think she rip boy?" The orc that shoved the boy in here, who was right by the door waiting for what might happen.

"No, she wouldn't do that, unless he stupid enough to challenge her." Hekrair said," now off with you scum, you've work to do," and so Hekrair shooed out the other orc, slapping him in the back of the head multiple times, and when the other orc was gone Hekrair came back and stood by the door," need anything, scream, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up if anyone comes." And off Hekrair went, setting in his chair, propping his feet in another.

An hour passed and still the boy clung to the door, staring wildly at me, he wasn't moving, just plastered himself there, and when the Hekrair's snoring started, I reached out to where my plate sat, it had stale bread, and a slice of aging cheese, along with some rank mutton, I slid the plate from the darkness, startling the boy," You've not eaten for days, I can sense that, eat boy, here will be less when the shift passes, go on eat as much as you want, I don't need it."

The boy looked to the plate I slid to him, he saw how it looked, were he anywhere else he wouldn't touch it but he was here, so he dived down on it, grabbing the plate and retreating back to the door, if there was one thing being locked in a cell for a week was that the primal side stepped in-the animal side, as it did so any would have gone insane, but the few strong enough with a powerful will would have enhanced hearing, and senses that only animals posses. I heard his stomach rumble from my corner, and his chewing. I had to laugh at this human child, he acted prone to madness already.

He stopped at my laugh, he looked into the darkness of where I was, I stood and spread my wings out, his mouth dropped open and the hand that clutched his food dropped the mutton, that was all he had left to eat, he quickly snatched it up and popped it in his mouth, and swallowed, than his chin the receded to dropping again, I laughed more, this child was truly frightened by everything.

"No need to be frightened," I said stepping into the light, his jaw went back up, and his face twisted in confusion," I am never hostile to children, I can't even think about hurting a child, the thought makes me disgusted altogether, now come, closer so I can see you," I said outstretching my arms, I thought he would walk over to me feebly but instead the human child ran to me, wrapping his arms around my back, and sobbing into my leather corset, _taller than I thought_ , he was maybe ten or twelve at the very least. his hair was a black mop, and just as soft as my hair, though I bet his hair and mine were both greasy.

I held him for as long as I could, I then felt small hands gently touch my wings," You like my wings," I asked him, and he nodded my his head," do you not speak."

He shook his head yes, I then pulled back holding him by his arms, he had bright blue eyes shinning with tears," What is your name?"

"Aragorn," he said, still feeling my wings, his voice was straining, from his tears and of what sounded like puberty.

"And how old are you Aragorn?" I asked him looking in his eyes.

"Ten and four," he said not looking to me, but at my wings again but then finally looked to me, in the sunlight, the child was nearly a man, in a few short years he would be," And you, what's your name."

He wasn't dumb, I'll give him that," Vaajltirqa," I said.

"Okay, then what are you, a woman that is half bird-a harpy?"

I smiled at him," No, I'm a Valkyrie of an old line."

He looked to me and back to my wings," Then you can fly us from here, anywhere in the world."

"Sadly no, my wings are broke, and even they tire."

His face dropped," Oh, who would do that?"

"Azog, the Defiler, no doubt you've heard stories of him, yes?"

Aragorn nodded," But he is dead."

"No he was never dead, he was wounded, that was what I tried to tell Thorin."

The boy's face lit up," You know Thorin Oakenshield, how?"

This boy was a fan you could clearly see," Yes, last I saw him was a week ago-"

"But how do you know him, when did you meet him, is the stories true that he used an Oakenshield to defend from Azog's attacks?"

I then went on to answer his numerous questions," I know him because I was traveling with Thorin, and I met him not a year ago on the road and joined him after three mountain troll were down, and finally yes, he does use an Oakenshield, for I saw him, not a few months ago use one."

"Mountain trolls, he and you vanquished mountain trolls!"

"We had twelve others help of course, you had one hobbit and the rest dwarves," his face still bright as I sat down on the floor," but come, you must be drained, sleep, nothing will hurt you while I'm around,' I said patting my lap, he came down with a scowl planted on his face, but he knew I was right, as he laid down on me in my lap my heart reached out for this boy, he is me all over again, lost and forgotten, alone and in the dark.

I felt that way until I happened to met the band of dwarves, all of them, Gandalf and Bilbo, and mostly Thorin, where he was I had no idea, is he safe and not imprisoned, if he was Azog would have me watch him die, I felt so alone in the world, he had taken all of that away and now I was taken from him, just as his father and grandfather was, same as my father and mother, but as I held this child in my arms I thought, _never will I let anything take this child from me, and Thorin I will find you..._


	14. Queen Of The Valkyrie

Then next two days passed without incident, my wings were nearly healed, as the boy Aragorn had more to him than I thought, the child knew much in the recovery field of healing, as he bandaged most of the cuts with his own clothing, the nights he was cold I wrapped my wing around his shivering body, and his body quit shaking, and every night I smiled at his sleeping body, he was a little angel, and I knew the pain he felt, I was once like him.

* * *

I awoke the next day, the sun was bright, Aragorn was still asleep, as he normal was, I smiled down at him, he must have felt my gaze because his eyes fluttered open.

That when we heard rattling at the door, and in came a huge orc, and Azog behind him. Aragorn sent silent gasp out, he now knew I was right.

I stood up," Azog, I have already denied all of your claims and proposes, I have nothing more to say to you." Azog stepped through the door, and reaching for my chin and held me there, I never flinched once.

"It's not me you need to speak to, it seems your Oakenshield has been captured by **elves** , Bolg, here was going to end him and send his head along," Azog said in my ear," but Oakenshield escaped, and when I have his head I'll let you say your goodbye on his cold," his grip then went around my neck," dead, blue lips, and after he's out of the way-"

"I will uphold my promise Azog, every chance I receive I will try to end your miserable life."

"Ever like that father of yours, and ever defiant as your mother, the animal behind your eyes speaks more than the Valkyrie," his grip then went around my neck," she loved me once, before you were born, and when you came into this world you also toke out your mother. Did you know who she truly was, for she was no everyday woman-she was Valyenrdria the Vain, the most beautiful woman to ever walk this world, you look so much like her, but instead she was black, and you are white. Her hair was darker than the darkest shadows, and her eyes were a void, she was no Valkyrie though, she was more feline, and her heart had room only for one-herself. Your father took her from me, when Ryndarthiem came with his white silky hair and his white eyes, he was the last Valkyrie before you came, his power was strength, that was only matched by the gods, and when you were born he left with you, he put down his blade and set out to raise you and his bastard son."

"Lies,' I spit out on Azog's pale face.

Azog returned the favor and backhanded me harder than Thorin ever thought of, as I rolled over, I felt blood trickle down my chin," Do you want to know more about your bastard brother-Vulthiem, everyone you know as family, has lied to you, I have lied," I looked at him, matching his gaze," Vulthiem-"

Azog had started but was cut off," Azog, the dwarves are on their way to Lake town," an appearing orc said.

I knew that this was my chance, _his power was strength that was matched only be the gods, if I inherited such beauty from my mother and her feline grace, and the blood of a Valkyrie from my father, then I must have his strength as_ well...I looked to Azog, him and his smug face, I hope Thorin and the other made it alright to Lake town, and if they were smart they would **introduce** themselves and have day and night protection.

" Leave these two to rot...Bolg," and then came forward the orc he spoke of, the one that he sent to kill Thorin, this was the tallest orc ever, he stood over Azog by two heads at least, and then Azog spoke to Bolg in the black speech, I did understand, but Thorin's name was clear.

* * *

It was late at night when I heard Hekrair's footsteps slapping the stone, and he appeared shortly after, I looked to the door, to my surprise the thick iron door creaked open, and on the other side was Hekrair with my weapons strapped over his armored back, he wore heavy armor though, every time I saw him before he had worn light armoring.

"Come on, we haven't got all night," Hekrair sounded impatient," you've a long ride Valkyrie."

I smiled wide, and stood up, strapping my dagger weapons back in one of my boots, and holding my sword in my right," Never thought an orc would help any being but themselves." I then heard Aragorn standing up and walking over to me

"You are not a human or elf," the Hekrair then turned to the boy," but any that follow the Valkyrie are mine to protect," Hekrair then bent to one knee, and drew out his sword, and offered it to me," I would follow you milady, to protect and defend you in your life, till I am to die, in your death will I still not be free as I will guard your corpse, I would have you accept me as part of your Queensguard."

"No queen I am, Hekrair, you have courage and strength, that I admire, I will never be a queen though," I said looking down at him.

"To the world you're not a queen, but I've seen your wings, I've seen your mercy to the human-your kindness, and your unbreakable will, you are a winged goddess-the Queen of the Valkyrie, one and only Valkyrie, the Valkyrie," Hekrair gazed back up to me," if you will not allow me to protect you and those you want to protect then I will use my sword to end myself, I will not die a prisoner."

"Then lead the way Ser Hekrair," I held my hand out to Aragorn, and he took it without hesitation, I then outstretched my wings, they were still healing, and when the boy came near, he petted my starlight white wings.

"This way, my Queen," Hekrair said staring at my wings and then remembering what he must do," The front will be heavily guarded, best use the back, they never go down there, large spiders lurk below."

"Aragorn, if you need a weapon then you may use my dagger," I pulled it out and handed it to him, the steel shinning in the moonlight that peeked trough gaps meant as windows, star-steel," do you know how to use one?"

"Of course I do," he said," my Queen," a smile then planted on his face. I smiled back and messed his hair.

"Then let us be off," I said, _never thought that in my life I would have an adventure like this, first I'm no one, and within a year I'm a Valkyrie and shortly after I'm branded as the Queen of the Valkyrie from an orc, whose loyalty is could see in his eye was unwavering, what would the others think; what would Thorin think?_


End file.
